


Circumstances

by ShiningAura



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: AU, And angst, Daft I know, Fluff and Angst, I havent fully planned this story out, Kidnapping, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Nightmares, No Smut, Romance, Sun and Moon Anime never happened, ash needs help, but that's it, diodeshipping, expect fluff, help him clemont, lots of fluff, maybe some cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningAura/pseuds/ShiningAura
Summary: When a seemingly random Riolu wakes Clemont up in the middle of the night and led him out into Lumiose City in the pouring rain, the last thing he expected to see was Ash Ketchum and Pikachu sitting in an alleyway, completely soaked and with no memory of how they got there. What happened to them? Why do they have a hole in their memories? And why does Clemont's heart skip a beat when Ash smiles at him? *TO BE REWRITTEN*





	1. A Mysterious Reunion

 

**EDIT: Fixed typos and fleshed out some paragraphs a bit in the first two chapters. Hopefully they're at least a little better now. ^^;**

 

 

**Chapter 1: A Mysterious Reunion**

 

Clemont wasn't sure what woke him up. It was still dark outside save for the numerous streetlamps. No sounds were heard aside from a dull roar of a rainstorm outside. Clemont checked his alarm clock. It was nearly 2:30 AM. The blonde groaned, but he put on his glasses and pulled himself out of bed to check on Bonnie. His big brother instinct seemed to always know if his little sister had a nightmare. He trudged out of his room and down the hall. It has been a little over a month now since he resumed his duties at the Lumiose Gym. A month since his journey through Kalos came to an end. A month since Ash went home. After everything that happened it seemed almost boring to be back home, even with the daily gym challengers requesting a battle either against him or Clembot.

Clemont peeked into Bonnie's room only to find her sound asleep with Dedenne sleeping right next to her. Clemont smiled in relief to see that his sister wasn't in any sort of distress, but it still begged the question of what woke him up.

That's when he heard it. A quiet scratching sound. So quiet Clemont was surprised he even heard it. He followed the sound to the front door of the gym. Perplexed Clemont moved to open the door. Surely no one in their right mind would challenge the gym at this ridiculous hour.

The door swished open. At first Clemont couldn't see anyone except the rain and the streets. but just as he was about to write this of as a prank by some immature delinquent he felt a small pressure on his leg.

“Rooo”

Clemont gazed downward to see a very wet Riolu looking up at him with sad and worried eyes.

“Whoa, what's wrong, little guy? What brings you here?”

Clemont knelt down so that he was at eye level with the Emanation Pokemon and scanned it for any injuries. Once he was satisfied that the pokemon seemed fine albeit soaking wet he looked around for anyone who could possibly be it's trainer, but it soon became clear that Riolu was alone. Where did it come from? And why was it scratching at his door in the middle of the night? Fair questions, but neither had an answer at present.

“I'm...afraid that I can't have a gym battle with a pokemon.” Clemont joked. “And even if I could it's the middle of the night.”

However the Riolu seemed uninterested in Clemont's attempt to lighten the mood and began barking and pulling on Clemont's pyjama pants and pointing out into the rain.

“You....want me to follow you?” Clemont guessed receiving an affirmative nod in response from the Riolu.

Clemont sighed, he _really_ didn't want to go out in the pouring rain at 2:30 in the morning, but the Riolu seemed extremely upset about something and from the way it was staring at him, he had a feeling it wouldn't leave him alone until he investigated.

“Okay...just...just give me a second.”

Clemont rushed back into the gym and back to his bedroom. He went into his closet to grab a blue raincoat and an umbrella and put his trainers on. Then picked up one of his pokeballs from his night-stand and called out Helliolisk. The Generator Pokemon let out a huge yawn.

“Sorry to wake you Helliolisk, but something....came up.” Clemont apologised, unsure of how else to word this current situation.

“Could I ask you to watch over Bonnie for me in case she wakes up, I shouldn't be long.”

Helliolisk gave an enthusiastic nod, showing no animosity over it's rather rude awakening.

Clemont thanked his pokemon and rushed out of his room and back to the front door where the Riolu was anxiously waiting, thankfully it had the common sense to wait inside.

“Alright Riolu, lead the way.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Riolu lead the blond gym leader around another bend. Heavy rain hammered down against his umbrella. Clemont's feet splashed into any and all puddles that were in their path as he tried his best to keep up with the pokemon in front of him.

“Maybe I _should_ get in to shape more.” he panted to himself, happy that Bonnie wasn't here right now. He'd never hear the end of it.

After about five more minutes of winding through the complexity that is Lumiose City -and the poor visibility thanks to the rain didn't help matters- Riolu began to slow down near an alleyway. It let out a bark as if signalling someone. Clemont nearly dropped his umbrella when he saw a  _very_ familiar and  _very_ wet Pikachu come out of the alleyway. Within two seconds of seeing Clemont, Pikachu bolted over to him and began pulling on his pyjama pants just as Riolu did before.

“Pikapika, Pikapi Pi Pi Pikachu!”

“Whoa, Whoa, Pikachu calm down.” soothed Clemont as he knelt down, and put his hand on Pikachu's head who looked close to hyperventilating. “What's wrong?”

“Pikapi, Pikachu!” Pikachu cried pointing at the alleyway and then bolted back into it.

Clemont followed Pikachu down the alleyway wondering what could have caused him such distress.

This time he  _did_ drop his umbrella.

Right in front of him, sitting against the alley wall a few feet away was someone Clemont was sure he saw off at the airport a little over a month prior.

“What in the...? Ash?!”

Clemont rushed over and practically fell onto his knees in front of Ash, not caring that his knees were getting wet. Pikachu was already beside him with great concern etched on his features. Ash didn't show any indication that he heard Clemont. He just sat there cross legged, staring at the ground. Clemont put his hands on his friend's shoulders.

“Ash, are you okay?!”

Ash's clothes were completely soaked through. He's certainly been out in the rain for some time. Clemont also felt him shiver under his hands, but other than that he didn't move.

“Ash, look at me! Tell me you're okay!” cried Clemont frantically, giving his friend a little shake. His heart began hammering against his chest. What happened to Ash? Why was he just sitting there? Was he hurt? Millions of questions were racing in his head and any possible answers just made Clemont feel sick.

Finally, Ash slowly looked up and his brown tired eyes stared back at Clemont. He managed a small smile, clearly recognising the friend in front of him. Clemont looked him over, but couldn't find any obvious injuries save for a small cut on his forehead above his left eye. The cut wasn't too deep and has since stopped bleeding. Clemont could already tell that it wouldn't need any stitches and was thankful for it.

“Ash, what happened? Why are you just sitting here in the pouring rain?” he asked worriedly.

Ash shivered and wrapped his arms around his body as if just now realising he was completely drenched.

“Don't know.” came a hoarse whisper.

“Chuuu...” Pikachu whimpered placing his paws on Ash's leg. Ash put his hand on Pikachu's head, trying to reassure the worried Mouse Pokémon.

Clemont knew exactly what to do next. It wasn't even a question. He took Ash by the arms and pulled him to his feet. Ash stumbled a bit but remained standing. Clemont took his raincoat off and placed it over the raven haired trainer's soaked frame. Not that it made much of a difference now. He doubted Ash could get any wetter.

“Come on, let's get you somewhere dry.” he said kindly as he placed an arm around Ash and led him out of the alleyway and back into the street.

Y...you're getting w....wet.” Ash noted making Clemont smile. It was just like his friend to worry about someone else's well-being above his own.

“I'll be fine. Worry about yourself for now. Besides I have an umbrella.....somewhere.”

With a quick scan of the area Clemont located the forgotten umbrella and held it over both his and his friend's heads.

“Here we are. Let's go.”

With his arm around Ash, Clemont, made his way back to the gym. Pikachu climbed on to the blonde's shoulder and Riolu who had been watching the whole scene followed behind. Clemont didn't object to either.

 

\- - - - -

 

Helliolisk happily greeted Clemont as he and Ash returned to the warm and dry confides of the Lumiose gym. It took one look at Ash then gave his trainer a bemused look.

“Liisk?”

“Your guess is as good as mine Helliolisk.” said Clemont, guessing his pokemon's question as he closed his umbrella and placed it down by the door. Pikachu and Riolu shook the rainwater off of their bodies accidentally splashing the young inventor.

“Pika...” apologised Pikachu with a contrite look.

“I was already wet anyway” said Clemont with a chuckle, wiping the rain water off of his glasses. He was definitely gonna need to change his pyjamas. A sneeze beside him made Clemont remember why.

“You okay?” he asked Ash placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Y...yeah, just cold.” said Ash as he gave Clemont a brave smile.

“We should get you out of those wet clothes.” said Clemont as he led Ash down the hallway. “You can borrow some of mine for now. We're about the same size.” Clemont turned to Helliolisk. “Could you get me a change of clothes, a towel and the first aid kit please?”

Helliolisk nodded and dashed off towards Clemont's room.

Clemont led Ash to the spare bedroom, normally reserved for when his dad, Meyer came to stay for whatever reason. It was pretty basic with one single bed, a night-stand and a wardrobe. Riolu sat on the bed seemingly happy to finally be somewhere comfortable while ever faithful Pikachu refused to leave Ash's side, clutching at his trainer's pants.

Helliolisk returned with with the items Clemont asked for plus a some dry pyjamas for his trainer.

“Hey, thanks Helliolisk.” said Clemont, gratefully receiving them. He then gave Ash the dry clothes and towel.

“Here Ash, we don't want you getting sick again.” _Especially since Serena isn't here to bail you out this time._

“Thanks, Clemont.” said Ash.

They both turned away from each other for privacy's sake and changed out of their wet clothes.

“Pikapi?”

Clemont had just finished changing when he heard Pikachu's concerned tone and turned to Ash. He was already wearing a dry pair of trousers with the towel still over head, but was now staring at his bare arm looking troubled.

“Everything okay?” asked the blonde.

“Y...yeah, I guess I must've knocked my arm into something, that's all. No big deal.”

Clemont felt a little unnerved by this. He was sure Ash had no other injuries besides the minor cut on his forehead. Though his first priority was getting out of the rain, so maybe he missed something?

“Let me see.”

Clemont gently took Ash's arm and noticed some sort of abrasion. It's no wonder he didn't see it. It's where his shirt sleeve would've covered it up. The abrasion was relatively small and had some bruising, but was already well on it's way to healing. One strange thing about it was that it formed a perfect circle. Not something that can happen easily by accidentally knocking your arm into something.

“Does it hurt?” he asked Ash.

“Not really. I didn't even know it was there til now.”

“Pika!” Pikachu cried pointing at Ash's other arm. Clemont switched to said arm before Ash could protest and found the exact same abrasion, in the exact same place and the exact same shape.

“What in the world...” Clemont in a quiet voice. Ash just stared at his arm looking as disturbed as Clemont felt. He started looking over his friend again and found two more of the same injuries on his back.

“Ash,what the heck have you been doing?!” cried Clemont.

Ash visibly tensed and suddenly seemed very interested in his feet.

“I.....I don't know. I can't remember.” he said in a slightly panicked voice.

Clemont frowned, then led him to the bed and sat him down.

“Well for now, let's get them cleaned up.”

Clemont opened the first aid kit and started cleaning Ash's injuries. Ash was surprisingly submissive through out. Clemont was sure Ash would atleast try to insist that he was okay and didn't need to be fussed over, but he stayed quiet. It didn't make Clemont feel anymore at ease.

_ I guess this must've freaked him out a little  _ he thought.

Ash, hissed in pain when Clemont started cleaning the fresher wound on his forehead.

“S...Sorry, I'm trying to be gentle.” apologised Clemont.

“It's okay.” said Ash.

With the injuries cleaned and the bandages in place. Clemont closed the first aid box. By this point, Riolu and Helliolisk were fast asleep. Pikachu however was still wide awake wanting to make sure his trainer was definitely okay.

“So what's the last thing you remember?” asked Clemont, hoping to shed _some_ light on this mysterious event.

Ash who had just finished pulling a grey hoodie over his head seemed to think for a moment before replying.

“Just....our battle, then saying goodbye and heading to the airplane I was supposed to take.” Ash placed a hand on his head. “After that....nothing. It's just a huge blank. Like there's a scene missing or something.” He then turned to Pikachu. “Do you remember anything, buddy?”

Pikachu shook his head sadly.

“Pika.”

Clemont frowned again feeling his body tense up, his concern starting to reach it's peak. Clemont sat down on the bed next to Ash.

“Ash....” he started, unsure of how to break this to his friend. “That was over a month ago now.”

Ash's eyes widened.

“Are you serious?!” he cried. He stood up and started pacing, wrapping his arms around himself in a very uncharacteristic manner. “What in the world is going on?!”

Clemont stood up and placed a hand on Ash's shoulder to try and calm him.

“I'm sure we can figure this out.” he said more confidently than he felt. “There's got to be a scientific explanation for this.”

Ash smiled and nodded.

“Yeah.”

Clemont looked at the clock on the night-stand and found that it was now 3:45 AM. Have they really been here for over an hour?! Funny how time flies.

“We should try and get some sleep.” he said.

Ash nodded and sat back on his bed looking ready to crash. Clemont picked up Ash's wet clothes.

“I'll get these dry for you.”

“Hey....thanks Clemont. I don't know what we would've done without you.” thanked Ash.

“Pika pikachu” Pikachu thanked Clemont aswell, jumping onto Ash's lap.

“Anytime.” said Clemont with a smile, then he left the room to let Ash and Pikachu get the rest they needed, opting not to disturb Helliolisk at this point. After briefly checking on Bonnie again who was still fast asleep, putting the first aid kit away and placing Ash's clothes by the radiator to dry. Clemont returned to his room and sat on his bed. After everything that happened, he doubted he would get back to sleep tonight. Why was Ash here when he should be back home in Kanto? Why was he unable to remember anything? At first Clemont thought that his friend may have been suffering from a concussion, but Pikachu was unable to recall anything either which pretty much squashed that theory. Something else was at play here, but Clemont didn't know what. There was also the strange abrasions on Ash's arms and back to consider aswell. There was no doubt about it. Something happened to his friend. Something sinister. That made Clemont's stomach turn and his blood boil. His hands curled into fists and his vision blurred at the very thought of someone causing his friend any sort of pain.

“What happened to you?” Clemont asked aloud.

 

T.B.C

 

 

 

 


	2. The Morning After

 

**Chapter 2:** ** The Morning After **

 

 

Clemont let out a huge yawn as he entered the Kitchen. It was now 7:30 in the morning and he didn't get a wink of sleep since the....events of last night. He got himself a glass of water hoping it would wake him up a little as he didn't like how coffee made his hands shaky. Not exactly ideal for an inventor. Clemont sat at the table, the events of last night still buzzing in his mind. No matter which way he thought about it, he was no closer to guessing what exactly happened to Ash and Pikachu nor what caused their memory loss. This was just a big confusing mess right now. How was he going to clear everything up if Ash was unable to fill in the blanks? If only he had one little hint he could go on. Clemont heard shuffling in the hallway and soon Bonnie came into the kitchen rubbing her eyes, with Dedenne in her other hand.

“Bonnie, you're up early.” said Clemont with amusement.

“So are you.” his sister muttered. “Last time you were up this early was when Clembot locked us out of the gym.”

“Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.” apologised Clemont. “You can go back to bed for a bit if you want.”

Bonnie stared at Clemont for a moment then she walked over to him and crossed her arms.

“Okay, what happened?”

“Wh...what do you mean?” asked Clemont, taken aback by this. Did she really suss him out this fast?

“You look like you've been up all night.” said Bonnie as-matter-of-factly. “You're hair's all messy, your eyes are droopy and I'm sure those aren't the pyjamas you went to bed in.” his sister let out a sigh. “This is exactly why I need to find you a wife.” Dedenne made a noise in agreement.

Clemont sighed. He should know his sister by now. Nothing gets passed her. He really didn't want to get into this so early in the morning, but he had to tell her eventually, so it was probably best to get it out of the way now.”

“Okay, come sit down Bonnie.”

Bonnie did as she was told and sat at the opposite end of the table.

“Is everything okay, Clemont?” she asked, her irritated expression disappearing and replaced with a worried frown.

Clemont sighed, having no idea where to start.

“Yes, I mean...I think? I don't really know yet.”

“Sounds serious.” whimpered Bonnie.

“Don't worry, I'm sure it  _ will  _ be okay. It's just, I don't really have all the answers yet.”

“Okay.” said Bonnie petting Dedenne. “What  _ do _ you know?”

Clemont took a deep breath, trying hard to ignore the knot in his stomach.

_Here it goes._

“Last night a pokemon called for help. A Riolu. It was very upset about something so I followed it to see what was up. It....led me to Ash.”

“WHAT?!” cried Bonnie standing up from her seat in shock. Clemont flinched.

“Shhhhh, he's asleep Bonnie.” he whispered.

“Oh sorry.” said Bonnie covering her mouth. “Wait, Ash is  _ here? _ ”

“Yeah, it was pouring down with rain last night. I'd be a pretty bad friend if I just left him there.” said Clemont with a small laugh.

“Is he okay?” asked Bonnie, her voice filled with worry. Dedenne seemed concerned too.

“Dene?”

“He's fine, or at least he will be.” reassured Clemont, staring at his glass of water. “Just a little shaken.”

“What happened?” asked Bonnie. “I thought Ash went back home.”

“So did I. I'm afraid that's an answer I don't have right now.” sighed Clemont.

Bonnie nodded and sat back down looking at her feet in worry.

“Poor, Ash.”

Clemont stood up and walked over to Bonnie then placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, he'll be fine. You know Ash, nothing keeps him down for long.”

Bonnie smiled and nodded.

“Yeah. Hey, he's gonna be really hungry when he wakes up. We should make him a special breakfast. Like pancakes.”

Clemont rolled his eyes. Trust Bonnie to find the perfect excuse to have an unhealthy breakfast.

“Yeaaaaah, okay, but we should wash and get dressed first. Like you said, I look like I just rolled out of bed.”

 

\- - - - - -

 

After they were both showered and dressed the siblings got to making breakfast. It wasn't too long before the sweet aroma of pancakes wafted through the kitchen. They had just finished the first batch when they heard movement in the hallway.

_Guess Ash smelt the food._ Thought Clemont with a smile.

The first one in the kitchen was surprisingly Riolu, which made Bonnie squeal and rush over to the pokemon, nearly knocking over the pancake batter.

“Bonnie, be careful!” cried Clemont as he grabbed the bowl in the nick of time.

Bonnie didn't seem to hear her brother as she introduced herself to the understandably startled Riolu.

“Hi, Riolu I'm Bonnie!” she took Dedenne of her head. “This is Dedenne.”

Dedenne happily squeaked at Riolu and held out it's paw. Riolu smiled and shook the Antenna Pokemon's paw.

“Roo!”

Not long after Ash came into the kitchen with Pikachu in his arms and Helliolisk close behind. Clemont couldn't help but notice that Ash didn't appear to have slept well either as the raven haired trainer let out a massive yawn. Bonnie's attention immediately shifted over to the him. Clemont was impressed that she wasn't already charging at Ash with a huge hug. She's certainly grown up since their journey around Kalos. Dedenne, however didn't have the self-control it's would-be trainer showed and dashed over to Ash and hopped on his shoulder,

“Dene DeDeDene!” it cried stroking Ash's cheek with it's tail. Something that Bonnie taught it to do when it wanted to show affection as nuzzling often left the recipient zapped. The young trainer let out a laugh and petted the small pokemon.

“Hey, Dedenne, good to see you too.”

“Pika!” greeted Pikachu.

Bonnie approached Ash slowly.

“Ash, are you okay?” she asked.

“Yeah, I'm fine Bonnie. Sorry I worried you.”

Bonnie smiled then wrapped her arms around Ash's waist in a hug. Ash seemed taken aback at first but then placed Pikachu on his free shoulder and returned the hug.

The rest of the breakfast preparation was pretty much uneventful. Soon everyone was at the table enjoying the pancakes. Ash was practically inhaling his food. Clemont was glad that his friend's appetite wasn't affected at least. Clemont let his gaze drift to the pokemon on the floor next to him who were also having breakfast which included Riolu.

“Hey, Ash is that Riolu yours?” he asked.

Ash stopped midway through his fourth pancake and looked down at the pokemon.

“No, I don't even know where it came from.” Ash then looked at his plate and seemed pensive all of a sudden. “Or maybe I don't remember.”

Riolu glanced up at Ash for a moment then looked back at his food. Clemont noted that Riolu seemed a bit uneasy. He brushed it off for now and turned back to Ash.

“It was thanks to Riolu, that I even found you. If he hadn't found my gym and woke me up, who knows what would've happened.”

“Yeah, Riolu's a hero!” proclaimed Bonnie causing Riolu to blush.

“Is that right?” said Ash. He walked over to Riolu knelt down next to it and petted the pokemon. “Hey, thanks Riolu. We were in a bit of a bind back there.”

Riolu shook it's head then pointed to Pikachu.

“Raa, Raa,”

Pikachu rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.

“Pika…”

“Pikachu helped huh?” asked Ash, as he petted Pikachu aswell. “Then you're both awesome.”

“Oh I just thought of something.” said Clemont. “Maybe we should take Pikachu and Riolu to the Pokemon Center for a checkup. Since none of us knows what happened, it might be good to play it safe, just in case.”

Ash nodded.

“Yeah, I guess we should.”

“You might wanna get cleaned up first though.” Clemont pointed out, eyeing his friend's bed head. Ash put his hand on his head and laughed.

“Yeah, I guess I am a little messy.”

Clemont began cleaning up the plates when Ash walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Thanks, again for last night Clemont. I appreciate it.”

“N...no, problem, Ash. Happy to help.” muttered Clemont, finding Ash's touch....rather nice.

Ash gave Clemont his trademark grin then left the kitchen to get washed. Clemont just stared at the doorway for a moment as he felt his heart flutter, and his cheeks heat up. His arms involuntarily lowered slightly and one of the plates slipped from the pile. It was only thanks to Helliolisk's quick reflexes that the plate was spared from shattering on the floor. “Thanks, Helliolisk.” said Clemont with a shaky sigh of relief as he accepted the plate from his pokemon. “Sorry, I should be paying more attention. Clemont put the plates down by the sink before any more near misses could occur.

_What_ was _that just now?_ He thought to himself as he leant against the counter.

“You okay, Clemont?” asked Bonnie. “You're not normally this....spacey.”

Clemont gave Bonnie a reassuring smile.

“I'm fine Bonnie. Just my lack of sleep catching up to me I guess.”

_Yeah, I'm sure that's all it is._

 

\- - - - - -

 

Lumiose City was as bustling as usual as the trio made their way to the Pokemon Center. The sky was now clear and various puddles littering the pavements were the only evidence of last night's rainstorm. Clemont watched as Ash, in his now dry clothes gazed around the city. Pikachu sat in his usual place on Ash's shoulder while Riolu followed at his heels. Bonnie, as usual was way ahead of them, but she knew her way around the city well, so Clemont wasn't too worried.

“Looks like everything's back to normal now, huh?” said Ash narrowly dodging a Plusle and Minun as they bolted excitedly past his feet. A girl followed quickly behind offering a quick apology to the raven haired trainer before she followed her Pokemon. Clemont nodded, slightly shuddering at the memory of the events that occurred after the Kalos League.

“Yeah, everyone worked really hard to get Lumiose City back to how it was before. It's almost as if the Kalos Crisis never happened now.”

“How's Clembot doing with the gym battles?” asked Ash.

Clemont smiled. He hadn't quite realised how much he missed the conversations he had with Ash.

“He's learning. He can battle gym challengers without my guidance now. These days we take in turns to battle and since it was Clembot's turn today anyway, I thought I'd get some of my Pokemon checked out too.”

Honestly, that was only half-true. Clemont was indeed going to the Pokemon Center to give the Pokemon on him a check up, but also, for some reason he didn't feel comfortable with leaving Ash alone quite yet, so this was a convenient excuse to go with his friend and keep an eye on him.

The trio soon reached the Pokemon Center and went inside. It wasn't insanely busy, but still had a fair few trainers around. There was a girl sitting on one of the chairs talking to her Floette. A male trainer was pacing near a window, likely waiting anxiously for news on one of his Pokémon.

“Welcome to the Pokemon Center.” Nurse Joy, greeted them happily as Ash and Clemont reached the front desk. “What can I do for you today?”

“Just a check up for my Pokemon please.” said Ash as he unclipped his pokeballs and placed them on the counter. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and on to the counter aswell.

“Me too, Please.” said Clemont, placing his own pokeballs down as Bonnie did the same with Dedenne.

“Of course, I'll have them looked over right away.”

Ash then knelt down and picked Riolu up.

“You too, Riolu. We need to make sure you're healthy.”

Clemont smiled. Ash's kindness was one of the many things he admired about the trainer. Nurse Joy suddenly looked thoughtful.

“Is this Riolu wild?”

“I think so.” confirmed Ash. “It's not mine anyway.”

“Where did you find it?” she asked importantly.

A feeling of foreboding enveloped Clemont. Where was all this coming from?

“Errr..the thing is I don't know. It just started following me.” said Ash awkwardly.

_ Well technically that isn't a lie.  _ Clemont thought to himself. Then again, he knew no more than Ash about the Emanation Pokemon's origins.

“It's just...” Nurse Joy started. “A Riolu was reported missing at Santulune City's Pokemon Center a little over a month ago.

 

T.B.C

 

 

**The plot thickens....**

 

 

 

 


	3. The Plot Thickens

 

“Oh dear, where do I start with this?” asked Nurse Joy as she put cups of tea down for everyone and sat on one of the stools opposite Clemont, Ash and Bonnie. 

Clemont did his best to settle the unease settling in his stomach. Bonnie sat next to him with her face contorted into a frown. Ash sat on the other side of Bonnie and was uncharacteristically quiet.

“Why not start from the beginning.” suggested Clemont.

Nurse Joy nodded.

“Yes, I suppose that would me best. Mind you, I can only tell you what I've been told.”

“That's fine, just tell us everything you can.” said Clemont. If this had anything to do with what happened to Ash then any information at all would be helpful. This story may shed some light on what occurred, or at the very least provide some sort of clue.

Nurse Joy nodded again.

“Well, Riolu didn't _officially_ have a trainer, but...it has had someone looking after it. About a year ago, a kindly old man named Erwin found an abandoned egg by the riverside. He waited until nightfall but nobody, human or pokemon came to claim it, so he brought it home with him.

“Awww, Poor Riolu.” said Bonnie sadly.

“Erwin made sure that the egg was always nice and warm.” Nurse Joy continued. “A couple days later it hatched. Erwin welcomed Riolu into his home. He fed it, played with it and treated it as family. Riolu became like a grandchild to him.”

Nurse Joy sighed sadly.

“Unfortunately, Erwin suddenly became gravely ill. There was no hope for him. Riolu stayed with him though. Refused to leave his side. Erwin passed away just over a month ago.”

“That's terrible.” said Clemont, as a wave of intense sadness hit him. He knew all too well what it was like to lose a loved one.

“Yes.” said Nurse Joy. “The Nurse Joy of Santulune City brought Riolu to the Pokemon Center. For some reason, Erwin never actually caught Riolu so it was still technically wild, but since it's been around people for the first year of its life, it was too risky to just place it back into the wild. Nurse Joy offered to take Riolu in and although it was grieving, Riolu had seemed willing enough, but a couple days later, Riolu vanished from the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy searched and searched but Riolu was gone. It was like it just disappeared into thin air.”

“There was no clue at all?” asked Clemont. It was hard for him to believe anyone could just vanish without leaving some sort of trail.

“Nothing” said Nurse Joy. “Well, actually there is one thing, but it whether it's related to this or not isn't clear. When I looked over the CCTV footage for any leads, there was a moment at about midnight where the images seemed to...cut out. For at least a full minute there was nothing but static. Then the CCTV came back online as if nothing happened. I had it checked, but there was no evidence of any problems”

“That's weird.” said Bonnie.

“Have you called Officer Jenny?” asked Clemont.

“Officer Jenny searched the Pokemon Center but there was literally nothing for her to go on.” said Nurse Joy. “There were no leads at all.” Nurse Joy stood up. “I should call the Santulune City's Pokemon Center and let Nurse Joy know that Riolu has been found and is safe. Please excuse me.” Nurse Joy left the trio alone.

Clemont sighed and lent back, trying to process everything he heard. It was quite mysterious. He tried putting the pieces together, but nothing made any logical sense. Clemont turned to Ash, noting that he hasn't said a word throughout the story and seemed to be staring off in to space. His fingers were clutching his pants and his brow was creased.

“Ash, are you okay?” asked Clemont.

Ash started then turned to him.

“Yeah, you've gone all quiet.” said Bonnie worriedly.

“Sorry, I'm okay.” reassured Ash. “I was just thinking.”

The signal that their pokemon had finished their examination played through the Pokemon Center and Wigglytuff came through the double doors with Pikachu, Riolu, Dedenne and Ash and Clemont's pokeballs on a stretcher.

“Bonnie, would you like to go get our pokemon?” asked Clemont.

“Yeah!” cheered Bonnie as she got up and rushed over to greet Wigglytuff. Glad that his little ploy worked Clemont shifted over so that he was right next to Ash.

“Are you worried?”

Ash's eyes widened slightly then he sighed and looked away.

“Maybe a little.” he admitted.

“I don't blame you.” said Clemont. Riolu's disappearance lined up perfectly with whatever happened to Ash. Surely this can't just be a coincidence...can it?

“I still don't remember anything.” said Ash with a slight tremor in his voice and started scowling at nothing in particular. “I hate not knowing what happened. I hate not knowing if I.....did something.” he finished with barely a whisper.

Clemont placed a hand on Ash's shoulder. He had a feeling what Ash was thinking about.

“There is _no_ way you could possibly be responsible for what happened Ash, how can you even think that?!”

“You don't know that!” cried Ash desperately. “How can you, when not even I know that?!”

Ash stared right at Clemont, fear evident in his eyes. It hurt Clemont internally to see such a foreign emotion displayed by his friend.

“Because I know _you._ ” said Clemont calmly. “You are a strong, kind-hearted, selfless and incredible person. I refuse to believe for even a second that you would ever intentionally hurt anyone. Human or Pokemon. That would just never happen.”

Clemont gave Ash's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

“I understand how scared and frustrated you must be, but it won't do anyone any good to fret about it when there's nothing to go on.”

“I know.” sighed Ash. “I just can't help feeling this way, you know?”

“Just take it one day at a time.” said Clemont. “Given time, I'm sure your memories will return, but I'm certain it won't be as bad as you think.”

Ash nodded, visibly calming down.

“Yeah, okay. Thanks Clemont.”

“Pikapi!”

Pikachu jumped onto Ash's lap then gave him a concerned look.

“I'm okay, buddy.” reassured Ash, as he petted the mouse pokemon on the head.

“I've got the pokeballs.” Bonnie said happily As she returned, with Riolu close behind.

“Thanks Bonnie.” said Clemont accepting his pokeballs. “We should get-”

But before Clemont could finish, the entrance burst open and Officer Jenny along with Manectric came bursting in.”

“Wow, I wonder what's up?” wondered Bonnie as she gave Ash his pokeballs. Manectric suddenly bolted towards them and stared Ash down, as if sizing him up.

“Err, what did I do?” asked the raven haired trainer.

Manectric gave a bark to Officer Jenny who turned and then looked like she saw a ghost. She rushed over to Ash and placed her hands on his shoulders.

“Thank, goodness! Are you alright?!” she cried causing Ash to flinch back.

Clemont stared at the scene, unsure of what to say. Then Nurse Joy returned after talking to Wigglytuff.

“You don't mess around do you?” she told Officer Jenny with an amused tone. “It can't even be 10 minutes since I called you.”

Officer Jenny let go of Ash's shoulders and nodded.

“Well, there isn't any urgent cases right now, I saw no reason to not look into this.” Her gaze fell on to Riolu who was clutching onto Ash's leg. “So this is the Riolu that disappeared a month ago. No injuries I trust?”

Nurse Joy looked at her Clipboard.

“No, according to the notes Wigglytuff just gave me, Riolu has a clean bill of health. You see, I had Wigglytuff take care of it while I filled these three in on the incident.”

“Good to know.” Officer Jenny turned back to Ash.

“I apologise for my lapse of professionalism earlier. You're Ash, right? You were a big help during the Team Flare incident.”

Ash just nodded.

“I'm sorry, but what's going on exactly?” asked Clemont.

“Well I was hoping Ash could answer that for us.” said Officer Jenny. “A month ago the Lumiose airport has reported an.....odd event.”

Clemont felt his heart sink right down to his shoes.

“You see, Pallet Town's airport called them and said that one of the passengers, who was confirmed to be on that flight, wasn't on the plane when it landed. At first they considered that maybe he missed the flight, but the check-in staff were quite adamant that he went through the gate.”

“So Ash never made it onto the plane?!” cried Clemont. _How can that be possible?! Even Bonnie and I saw him go through the gate._

“That seems to be the case.” confirmed Officer Jenny. “Is there anything you can tell us Ash?”

“I wish there was.” said Ash. “But I really don't remember anything.”

“Nothing at all?” asked the blue-haired officer.

Ash shook his head looking forlorn.

“Nothing. I'm sorry. I don't know why I can't remember. The time between heading to the plane and Clemont finding me is just.....empty.”

Officer Jenny nodded in understading.

“No need to apologise. It's problematic, but it can't be helped.”

Clemont folded his arms. He was apprehensive about asking the question in his head. It was a hunch at best, one he prayed he was wrong about. Still, he made himself ask.

“Did they.....check the CCTV footage for any clues?”

“That's the strangest thing.” said Officer Jenny as Clemont felt his heart sink once more. “Everything seemed perfectly normal until Ash was on-screen, then the footage cut off and went static.”

“Goodness!” cried Nurse Joy. “Could there be some sort of connection?”

“Almost certainly” said the blue-haired officer.

“I don't understand?!” cried Clemont. “Why didn't security report it?!”

Officer Jenny shrugged.

“Like when Riolu vanished, the interference only lasted about a minute, so they thought it was just a glitch in the software and assumed Ash just continued on to the plane. They are now reviewing security protocol to try and find a clue as to what exactly happened. I recommend you do the same Nurse Joy.”

“Yes, I'll get right on it.” said Nurse Joy with a bow.

“Also,” began Officer Jenny, her face turning serious. “Since the nature of both cases are so similar. I don't feel comfortable chalking it off as a coincidence. So Ash, I'm sorry but I must ask you to stay in Lumiose City for the time being.”

“Huh? Why?” asked Ash.

“We know next to nothing about what happened.” the officer answered. “We don't know if this was work of some organisation or a lone person. We don't even know what their intentions were. So I think it will be safer if you stayed somewhere I can easily contact you. At least until we get some idea of what's been going on.”

Ash nodded with a smile.

“I get it. Okay, I guess I'll have to stick around then.”

“Is there anyone you could stay with for now?” asked Officer Jenny.

“With us!” squeaked Bonnie. “Ash can stay with us!”

Clemont shuffled slightly.

“Well sure, that won't be a problem. We have plenty of room. What do you say Ash?”

“Are you sure?” asked Ash looking uncertain.

“Absolutely.” said Clemont. “You could even use the gym's battle field between gym matches if you want. Just because you're journey's been put on hold for now doesn't mean you have to stop training.”

Ash's face lit up in excitement.

“Whoa! Really?! Awesome! Thanks Clemont! I really appreciate the help!”

“N...not a problem.” said Clemont feeling his face becoming warmer.

_Huh, I wonder if I'm coming down with something._

“Looks, like everything's settled then.” said Officer Jenny. “Thank you for your understanding and co-operation.” she placed a hand on Ash's shoulder. “If you recall anything, anything _at all_ no matter how small, please contact the station right away.”

“Got it.” said Ash with a nod.

“Thank you, I'll let you go about your day.” Officer Jenny saluted them. and went on her way Manectric -who had been waiting patiently- followed her out of the Pokemon Center.

Clemont let out a sigh, then turned to Ash.

“Well, looks like we'll be spending more time together than planned.”

Ash nodded.

“Yeah, I can't wait!”

Nurse Joy walked over to the trio.

“Anyway, I've informed Santulune City's Nurse Joy about Riolu. She was very relieved. I could have Riolu transported over without a problem. What exactly happened is still a mystery, but thank you for your assistance all the same.”

“No problem.” said Ash. “Even though we didn't know we helped.” he added rubbing the back of his head.

Riolu, however did not seem keen on the idea and clutched on to Ash's leg.

“Raa!”

“What's the matter Riolu?” asked Nurse Joy. “Don't you want to go back?”

Riolu shook its head then looked up at Ash and whimpered. Clemont smiled knowingly.

“I think I know what Riolu wants.”

Ash knelt down so that he was at eye level with Riolu and put his hand on its head.

“Riolu, you want to go with me?”

Riolu gave an excited nod. Bonnie squealed with delight.

“Please, Ash! Riolu is so cute!”

Ash's mouth curled up slightly.

“That okay with you Nurse Joy?”

“Of course. Whatever makes Riolu happy.” said Nurse Joy. “I'll be sure to let Santulune City's Nurse Joy know. I'm sure she won't mind either.”

“Awesome!” said Ash who promptly unclipped an empty pokeball and held it close to his new pokemon. “Then I guess we're working together from now on Riolu.”

Riolu nodded and tapped the pokeball with his paw and disappeared into the familiar red light and into the pokeball which shook a few times before it pinged. Ash held the pokeball in the air triumphantly.

“Yes! I just caught Riolu!”

“Pi-Pikachu!” squeaked Pikachu giving his own victory pose.

Bonnie bounced over to the entrance.

“Come on, Ash! Race you back to the gym!”

“You're on Bonnie!” laughed Ash as he pursued the hyperactive child. “Come on, Clemont!”

Clemont felt his cheeks burn when Ash called him. His heart felt like it was going a mile a minute.

“R...right coming!”

Clemont then noticed Pikachu was still there on one of the stools. The Mouse Pokemon narrowed his eyes and gave Clemont a cheeky smirk causing the inventor to flinch back.

“Pi...Pikachu! What's that look for?!”

“Pika.” said Pikachu with a shrug then ran out of the Pokemon Center to catch up with his trainer.

Clemont sighed then followed after the pokemon grimacing at the thought of having to run.

 

T.B.C

 

 

 


	4. Torn

 

Clemont was exhausted by the time he got back to Lumiose Gym. Bonnie, who was waiting in the kitchen  while gently petting a snoozing Dedenne  glared at him.

“You're so slow Clemont!”

“Hey, I can't help it okay?!” huffed Clemont as he hunched over, trying to catch his breath. “Where's Ash?”

"On the phone,” answered Bonnie. “He wanted to call his mum."

No surprise there. Clemont knew that Ash's mother must've been beside herself with worry by now. Not to mention that she would need to know that Ash needed to stay in Kalos for a bit longer. In fact, now that he has recovered from that sprint home, he could hear frantic voice s from the other room he assumed  one of them was Ash's mother over the phone. 

“ We should leave him to it," said Clemont. "I'm gonna get lunch started." 

Ash came into the kitchen 10 minutes later looking exhausted. Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder to play with Riolu who had been let out of its Pokeball.

“Hey, Ash!” called Clemont as he just finished getting everything he needed together. “How did the call go?”

"As well as you'd expect," said Ash, practically falling onto a chair. "It was kinda funny at first because it was Mr. Mime that answered the phone. That look on its face when it saw me, I didn't even know they could physically make that face."

“Mr. Mime's your mum's pokemon right?” asked Bonnie.

"Yup," confirmed Ash. "It went to get mum and that's when things got a little.....intense."

“She was really worried huh?” said Bonnie.

Ash nodded with a sad smile.

"Yeah, she pretty much screamed when she saw me. Then....she started crying." Ash hid his eyes under the brim of his hat as if to conceal the fact that he had been crying too. "I told her that I needed to stay in Kalos a bit longer. She didn't like that. She wanted me to come home right away. Even when I told her that Officer Jenny wouldn't like it if I left. Luckily Professor Oak showed up and after I explained things, he was able to reassure her. Took a lot of coaxing though."

“So everything's okay?” asked Clemont.

"Yeah, for now anyway," answered Ash. "Mum made me promise to call her every day, but it's the least I could do after scaring her like that. I feel really bad."

Clemont winced at the impending phone bills, but there was nothing he could do about that.

“It wasn't your fault Ash. I'm sure your mum knows that.”

Ash nodded.

“Yeah. Guess I'll go see if the battlefield's free. Can't slow down now.”

Ash got up and walked over to his pokemon. Pikachu happily jumped onto his shoulder.

"You get it huh, buddy," said Ash petting the Mouse Pokemon then turned to Riolu. "Let's see what you can do Riolu. I'll introduce you to the gang."

Riolu nodded and followed Ash out of the kitchen.

Clemont smiled. It looked like Riolu would get on very well here.

 

\- - - - - -

 

Clemont watched Ash train on the battlefield. Bonnie sat beside him, brushing Dedenne's fur. After the lunch break, it became apparent that Riolu never battled in its life, so Ash was forced to teach it the bare basics. He didn't mind of course. It was like he often said: “Nothing they do is a waste of time” Ash was now teaching Riolu about dodging, having Pikachu and Hawlucha demonstrate. Clemont enjoyed watching Ash train. He always did. It was somehow just as exciting as watching an actual battle. He felt his heart race as Ash gave his pokemon clear instructions on what to do. Ash was now holding his hand out to Riolu, encouraging it to have a go. He wasn't being pushy or demanding. He was calm and patient. It was something he always admired about the teen.

“You're staring Clemont.”

Clemont jolted slightly as Bonnie's voice cut through his thoughts. He gazed down at his sister who was giving him a perplexed and yet amused look.

"N....no I'm not! I'm just watching Ash train like I used to." he rebutted quickly, not quite looking at Bonnie in the eye. The younger blonde shrugged and continued to brush Dedenne. Clemont went back to watching Ash, though he was now feeling a bit uncomfortable. Why was he so quick to deny the claim? It was like the words just slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them. Clemont let out a sigh.

_Now she probably thinks I'm weird._

Riolu was now standing in the battlefield with a determined look on its face. Pikachu bolted towards Riolu who attempted to dodge to the left but was a split second too late and clipped its side and Riolu toppled over. The Emanation Pokemon cried out in both pain and frustration. Ash rushed up to Riolu to make sure it was okay, then petted it on the head in encouragement. Riolu nodded still looking discouraged.

"Don't give up okay," said Ash. "That's our motto! Don't give up 'til it's over!"

Pikachu nodded in agreement patting Riolu on the shoulder.

Riolu nodded more confidently this time and went back to the starting point.

"Just relax," Ash told it. "Concentrate on Pikachu's movements."

Riolu nodded again and relaxed its body then signaled to Pikachu that it was ready.

After a couple more tries Riolu successfully dodged Pikachu's Quick Attack. Ash congratulated it with a hug and a high five.

“Told ya you could do it!” he praised.

Clemont smiled. Ash certainly had a way of encouraging pokemon to always do their best. Training a pokemon that was new to battle was certainly a new challenge for his friend, but he was taking it in stride. After a little more dodge training to make sure Riolu had it down pat. Ash was now setting up a mock battle for Riolu to see what moves it could use. That's when it happened. Pikachu dove at Riolu with an Iron Tail and Clemont could only guess that Riolu panicked and curled up then a blue glow surrounded it, which sent Pikachu flying to the other side of the battlefield. As quick as ever, Ash caught Pikachu but the momentum hurled him into the wall.

“Oh no Ash!” cried Clemont, as he rushed over to his friend who was hunched over,  gasping for air.

“ I'm okay.” wheezed Ash as Clemont knelt beside him. “I just need a minute.”

Clemont stayed with Ash, not wanting to leave his side until he was sure that he was okay. It hurt the blonde's heart to see his friend in pain. Did being thrown into the wall aggravate his injuries? At that thought, Clemont mentally slapped himself.

_Arrrgh! I didn't tell Officer Jenny about that! What if it's important?!_

Before he could berate himself any further Bonnie and Riolu rushed to the ailing trainer.

“Ash, are you okay?” asked Bonnie. “That looked like it hurt.”

"I...I'm okay, Bonnie," reassured Ash. "Just a little sore."

“Pikapi...” Pikachu whimpered.

“Rooo!” cried Riolu, who was looking extremely apologetic.

"Hey, it's okay, Riolu," said Ash petting the pokemon. "I know you didn't mean it." Ash finally pulled himself to his feet. "You should be proud. You're able to use Counter! That's a strong move."

“That was Counter?” asked Clemont, instantly feeling stupid.

“Trust me, when you've been dealing with Team Rocket for as long as I have, you know Counter when you see it.” joked Ash.

Clemont nodded. Counter was indeed a strong move, but it was also a risky one. Still, if for some reason, dodging isn't an option, Counter would be useful. Ash began dusting himself off when he suddenly seemed troubled.

“Awww, man...”

“What is it?!” asked Clemont instantly on high alert. Did Ash hurt himself after all?

"I ripped my shirt," said Ash as he stared at a huge rip on his left side. "Must've happened when I got thrown back."

"That's a shame," said Clemont. Feeling bad for Ash. He must've really liked that shirt to actually be bothered by it.

_Too bad Serena isn't here. I know nothing about fixing clothes._

"Don't worry Ash," said Bonnie. "I've seen a place where you can get them fixed."

“But, Bonnie, it's a bit late to go out now, and it's my turn to run the gym tomorrow.” reasoned Clemont.

"We'll be okay on our own!" piped Bonnie. "Right, Ash?"

Ash rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

“That okay, with you Clemont?”

Clemont thought for a moment. He has left Bonnie with Ash before when they were on their journey, but then again, Serena was always there to rein them in whenever necessary. Still, what harm can they do just going to fix a shirt?

“Okay.”

 

\- - - - - - -

 

_ Darkness. There was only darkness. He couldn't move or even speak. It was cold. It was quiet. Not one sound could be heard aside from his breathing. His heart was racing. What happened? Why was he here? Where's Pikachu?! The sound of a door opening reached his ears. There was now a dim light and he saw that he was tied to a chair. His wrists were tied to the armrests and his ankles were tied to the chair legs. A shadowy figure walked towards him. He tried to say something. To ask what the heck was going on, but he still couldn't speak. The shadow jabbed something into his arm. Then came the pain... _

Ash shot up with a gasp. He barely registered something falling off of his chest as he scanned the room, breathing as if he had just run a marathon and gripping his left arm. It took a few seconds for Ash to realize that there was no pain and that he was safely in the spare room at the Lumiose Gym. Ash took a deep breath to calm himself down.

“Pikapi?”

Ash's gaze fell onto the concerned Pikachu on his lap. He felt a pang of guilt as he realized what that weight on his chest was.

"Sorry, buddy," he said as he petted his pokemon. "I'm okay, just a stupid nightmare."

Ash jumped when Riolu came out of its Pokeball of its own accord in a flash of light. Riolu looked up at Ash its eyes filled with concern.

“Roo?”

Ash petted Riolu on the head.

“I'm okay, promise.”

Pikachu didn't look convinced but didn't press the matter either. He just nuzzled his trainer's hand. Riolu hugged Ash's forearm. Ash smiled at his pokemon's attempt to comfort him, then checked the alarm clock on the night-stand. It was 6:30 in the morning. Ash sighed and pulled the covers off of him. There's was no way he was gonna be able to go back to sleep after that. The teen stood up and picked up his shirt he threw onto the floor when he went to bed last night wearing just his undershirt and trousers. After a shower, to clear his mind more than anything else, Ash got dressed and went into the kitchen. He poured a bowl of cereal for himself and a bowl of pokechow for Pikachu and Riolu. Ash sat at the table and stared at his bowl. He still couldn't get that nightmare out of his head. He had his fair share of bad dreams through the years, but this was something else. Where did it even come from? Ash suppressed a shiver. He didn't want to think about this. Ash let out a sigh.

“I'm being stupid.”

Pikachu looked up from his breakfast and at Ash curiously.

"It's nothing, buddy," said Ash waving it off. "Don't worry about it."

Ash's gaze fell on Riolu as it was also staring at its breakfast, barely touching it.

“Not feeling too hungry either huh?” asked Ash.

_Heh, that's saying a lot coming from me._

Riolu looked up at Ash then back at its food looking forlorn. Ash sat on the floor next to it.

“Do you miss him?”

Riolu looked up at Ash surprised. After a moment it nodded. Ash rubbed Riolu's back.

“I....I'm really sorry about Erwin. I can't imagine how it must feel to lose someone so close. I know I can't replace him, but....I'm glad you chose to stay with me.”

Riolu gave Ash a sad smile and wrapped its arms around his waist. Not knowing what else to say Ash just returned the hug.

 

\- - - - - - -

 

"Come on Ash, let's go," called Bonnie as she rushed to the door.

"Coming Bonnie," said Ash as he put on his backpack. He knelt down and petted Riolu.

“You stay here, okay? Clemont's accepting gym challenges for today so watch carefully.”

Riolu nodded. Clemont placed a hand on Bonnie's shoulder.

"Bonnie, you be good, okay? Do whatever Ash tells you."

"I know Clemont," said Bonnie rolling her eyes.

"We'll be fine Clemont," reassured Ash. "Promise."

With that Ash and Bonnie left the gym. Bonnie was way ahead as usual. Ash smiled. She was always so full of energy. He doubted even he was this hyperactive at her age.

“Hurry Ash, it's this way!” called Bonnie.

Ash nodded and jogged to catch up to her, not wanting to lose the young blonde in the crowd. About ten minutes later, they reached a small shop. Inside it smelled of lilacs and there were two sewing machines. A young woman with a Leavanny walked up to them. She wore a white blouse that had a name tag that said Annabelle pinned to it.

“Hello, what can I do for you today?”

Ash felt slightly awkward for some reason. Maybe because only his mother, and on one occasion, Serena ever fixed his clothes.

“I...ripped my shirt while training yesterday.

“I see, well let's have a look.” said the clerk as Ash handed her his shirt from his backpack. After looking it over she nodded.

“Looks like a ripped seam. It's an easy fix, so it shouldn't take too long.”

"That's great, thanks," said Ash.

Ash and Bonnie sat down as Annabelle set up the sewing machine and started sewing. There were several magazines messily stacked on the table in front of them. Bonnie looked at the covers of some of them but couldn't seem to find anything that interested her, so she stopped and just played with Dedenne. Ash was never really a reading person so he didn't pay them much attention. Leavanny approached them with cups of tea and biscuits.

"Hey, thanks," said Ash gratefully.

“Thank you.” piped Bonnie.

Ash broke his biscuit in half and gave one half to Pikachu. Bonnie did the same with Dedenne. A few minutes later the bell chimed as the door opened, and a middle-aged man walked in. He had mahogany hair and goatee. He wore a brown suit with a black tie and orange gloves. He looked more like he was going to a wedding than shopping.

“Leavanny could you take him?” asked Annabelle “I've still got a bit more to do.”

Leavanny nodded and went to greet the new customer.

"Good day to you," he said elegantly. "I seem to have a loose button on my suit. I don't have the steady hands required for sewing, so I was hoping you could have a look?"

Leavanny gave quite an enthusiastic nod as it accepted the garment and went to a nearby table. The man looked over to Ash his silver eyes meeting Ash's brown ones. Ash couldn't place why but a shiver went down his spine. The man walked over and looked the teen over.

“May I sit down?” he asked.

"S...sure," said Ash, as he moved over to give him room.

The man sat down not once taking his eyes of the teen. It made Ash incredibly uncomfortable.

“Ash, do you know him?” asked Bonnie.

"No," Ash answered.

“Ash, huh?” asked the man. “The boy that went missing last month?”

"Apparently," said Ash. "I don't remember though."

The man smiled.

"Well, in any case, I'm glad to see you're well. It's a shame though. I'm sure the police would've found your insight useful. Don't worry yourself about it though. It's probably for the best.

At first, Ash wasn't sure how that could be the case but then remembered the injuries he had suffered during that time, and figured that this stranger might've had a point.

“I guess so.”

Annabelle walked over to Ash, with his now fixed shirt.

“Okay, it's all done.”

"Hey, thanks," said Ash. "Wow, it's like I never ripped it. Amazing!"

"Thank you," said Annabelle gratefully. "I do my best."

“Ash is right, you're amazing!” squeaked Bonnie. Then her eyes sparkled. Ash has known Bonnie long enough to know what was coming next. Sure enough Bonnie got into her usual pose.

“In fact, you're a keeper! Please take care of my brother!”

“Errr your....what?” asked Annabelle understandably perplexed. Ash came to her rescue by gently pulling Bonnie back to his side.

“Come on Bonnie, you know Clemont doesn't like you doing that.” he scolded gently.

"But, Clemont needs someone to look after him," complained Bonnie.

“A spirited young lady. I like it.” observed the man.

“I think, your brother will be fine.” laughed Annabelle. “He seems to have a caring little sister to look after him.”

Bonnie smiled proudly.

“That's true, but I won't be around forever. I'll be going on my pokemon journey in a couple of years, so I need to find a dependable wife for Clemont and I'm running out of time.”

"Can we not talk about this?" moaned Ash, only just now realizing what he said. Bonnie was staring at Ash with a bemused look. "I...I mean it's rude to talk about Clemont behind his back, that's all."

Ash felt his cheeks heat up. Where was Clemont's Aipom Arm when you needed it.

"Well, I guess we need to head back anyway," said Bonnie. "Please think about it, Annabelle."

"Err sure I'll get back to you," said Annabelle nervously. Ash shot her an apologetic look. The man stood up and held his hand out to Ash.

“Well Ash, I suppose I'll be seeing you around.”

Ash nodded and shook his hand.

"Yeah, I guess so mister...."

“Oh, how rude of me.” said the man looking contrite. “Just call me Reginald.”

After paying for Annabelle's services and saying goodbye to Reginald, Ash and Bonnie left the shop and went down the streets of Lumiose City, heading for home. Ash was deep in thought. Normally Bonnie's antics didn't bother him. He used to find them amusing, but back there Bonnie's words felt like a stab to the heart. He couldn't imagine why. Ash folded his arms. Why was he feeling like this? Why did it hurt to hear Bonnie talk about finding Clemont a wife? Why did he have a problem with it now when he didn't at the beginning of his Kalos journey? Ash thought of one possibility but immediately shook it off. He took a deep breath to ease the anxiety that the possibility still gives him since way back in the early days of his journey. He shivered as the laughs echoed in his head.

“Pikapi?”

The teen was jerked out of his thoughts when he heard his Pokemon. Pikachu stared at Ash from his usual perch on his shoulder concern etched on his features.

“Ash, Are you okay?” asked Bonnie who had stopped and was now giving Ash her own concerned gaze. “You look....worried.”

"I...I'm fine," said Ash hurriedly. "Just thinking."

"You're sure thinking a lot," said Bonnie. "Normally you do things without thinking."

“I'm not that bad am I?!” cried Ash.

"Pikachu," said Pikachu with a nod.

“Hey, Who's side are you on?” Ash grumbled indignantly.

“Look, they're selling ice cream!” squeaked Bonnie as she pointed to a nearby vendor. “Can we get some? Pleeeeeaaase?”

Ash had a good mind to say no after that dig, but the pleading look Bonnie gave him made that really hard. Could her eyes get any bigger? Ash let out a sigh.

"Okay, but don't tell Clemont I let you have a treat before lunch," he said with a wink.

"My lips are sealed," said Bonnie doing the zipping motion across her lips.

So Ash bought himself and Bonnie vanilla cones and continued on their way. They didn't get very far when Bonnie spoke up again.

“Ash, why are you being weird about me finding a wife for Clemont?”

Ash felt his stomach do a backflip. He really hoped Bonnie wouldn't bring this up. So much for that.

"It's never bothered you before," Bonnie added.

_ How does Bonnie notice these things?! _ Ash thought to himself frantically. 

"I...just don't think it's fair to find a...a keeper if he isn't around, that's all," he said in the steadiest voice he could manage.

"You seemed upset though," said Bonnie sadly. "Like you didn't want Annabelle to..."

“Just drop it okay?!” Ash snapped. He immediately regretted it when he saw Bonnie flinch back. Even Pikachu was startled. The teen took a deep breath to calm himself down. “I'm sorry. I...just really don't want to talk about it right now so can we talk about something else?”

Bonnie gave Ash a small smile and nodded.

“Okay. I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to make you mad.”

"I'm not mad," Ash reassured her. "Just...I don't know, but I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped."

"It's okay," said Bonnie holding Ash's hand. "Let's forget about it."

Ash smiled and they continued on.

 

\- - - - - - -

 

Clemont had just finished battling a challenger and was now preparing lunch for when Ash and Bonnie returned. The challenger was very skilled and Clemont was proud to award him with the Voltage Badge. Clemont had just finished the sandwiches when he heard the door open and turned to see Ash and Bonnie come in.

“How was it?” he asked.

“Great!” piped Bonnie. “Ash's shirt is all fixed now!”

“Yup!” said Ash.

“That's good.” said Clemont “Well I just finished making lunch so why don't you wash your hands.” Clemont sighed inwardly when he saw what looked like an ice cream stain on Bonnie's shirt but decided to pretend he didn't.

"Okay," said Bonnie as she went to the sink. Clemont walked over to Ash.

“Did she behave herself?” he asked quietly.

"As much as usual," Ash answered with a shrug.

The trio soon sat down and started eating their lunch. Clemont watched his sibling and friend wolf down their food. He wanted to tell Bonnie to slow down, but he knew she wouldn't listen and would call him a “worry wart.” When he looked at Ash he found himself unable to look away. He was now on his third sandwich and had crumbs all over his face as he happily chowed down.

_ Since when did he look so cute when eating? _ Clemont dropped his sandwich in shock. 

_Did....did I really just think of Ash as cute?!_

Clemont stared at Ash and came to the terrifying realization that he  _ was _ cute. His face was cute. His eyes were cute. He found himself wanting to run his fingers through Ash's raven hair so badly it hurt. His heart was now skipping several beats. His cheeks heated up like crazy. Suddenly Clemont didn't feel hungry anymore. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the teen in front of him.

_What's going on?! Why have I been feeling like this? This can't be normal. It's almost as if I.....I..._

Clemont took a shaky breath as realization finally dawned on him and he mentally kicked himself. Why didn't he see it before? His heart quickened and he had to make a conscious effort not to start hyperventilating. Ash had now stopped eating and was staring back at Clemont with a perplexed look.

“What? Do I have something on my face?” Ash asked as he wiped his face with his hand removing the crumbs from that area.

"S....sorry," mumbled Clemont. "I...I just.....I've got to go!" Clemont shot out of his chair and out of the kitchen. He ignored the concerned voices behind him and dashed into his room locked the door and slid down it into a sitting position. The blonde hugged his legs to his chest, trying to calm himself down, which was proving to be very difficult. He wasn't sure if he wanted to believe this or not but the signs were unmistakable.

 _I.....I_ _HAVE A CRUSH ON MY BEST FRIEND!!!_

 

T.B.C

 

 

 


	5. Next Step

 

Clemont had been sitting on his bed for hours now. He was trying to make sense of his current realisation. Trying to figure out how it could be possible. Trying to figure out if he liked it, or not. The blonde let out a sad sigh. It wasn't really the realisation that he liked boys that scared him. In fact, he suspected it for a while now. It was the fact that his first crush just happened to also be his best friend.

 

_ Why did this have to happen now?  _ He thought.  _ And why did it have to be Ash? _

 

A knock on his bedroom door jerked Clemont out of his thoughts. He felt his face heat up as he heard his friend's voice.

 

“Clemont, you okay?”

 

Clemont stayed quiet. He didn't want Ash to see him as a pathetic blushing mess. That would just bring on questions he really didn't want to answer right now.

 

“I've...made some sandwiches for you and Bonnie,” Ash called from outside. “I thought you'd be hungry since you didn't finish your lunch.”

 

Clemont heard quieter voices from further down the hall which he guessed was Bonnie and Pikachu.

 

"I don't know, he's probably asleep or something," Ash called. "I'll just leave them by the door."

 

Clemont listened to the fading footsteps badly wanting to stop Ash from leaving but couldn't make himself move. Clemont lied on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He wondered what was going to happen now, and what he was going to do now that he has discovered his sexuality. Bonnie had been adamant on finding Clemont a wife for ages now. What would she think if she found out? What would Dad think? What would _ Ash _ think? A shiver travelled through Clemont's body at the very thought. It almost bought him to tears. 

 

“What am I gonna do?” he wondered woefully.

 

 

\- - - - - - -

 

 

Clemont took his time getting out of bed the next day. He really didn't want to have to face the inevitable questions that were likely waiting for him, but he knew he couldn't hide in his room forever. Clemont ran a hand through his blonde hair, took a deep breath then entered the kitchen. Ash and Bonnie were already at the table with their half-eaten breakfast. Pikachu and Riolu were on the floor also eating their food. All eyes were on Clemont the moment he came in.

 

“M...morning.” he stuttered as he went to the cupboard to make his own breakfast.

 

"Morning," Ash replied.

 

Bonnie gave him a smile but didn't say anything as her mouth was full.

 

Clemont's body slumped in relief. He made his breakfast and sat at the table. They made idle conversation as they ate. It wasn't until Bonnie had finished her bowl of cereal that the dreaded topic was bought up.

 

“So what happened yesterday?” she asked Clemont.

 

Clemont stiffened as he tried to think of a valid excuse. He was certain that saying: 'I ran off because I have a crush on Ash' wasn't gonna go over well. Bonnie stared at Clemont waiting for an answer. Ash was giving the blonde a curious look, clearly wanting to know too. Clemont sighed. He couldn't do it. He couldn't risk ruining what he had with Ash now.

 

“I'm...sorry. I just....didn't feel too well. I had to lay down for a while.”

 

“Well, why didn't you just say so?” asked Ash with a laugh. “We would've been happy to take care of you.”

 

That comment made Clemont's face heat up but he was glad Ash seemed to accept his excuse. Bonnie, however, seemed unconvinced.

 

“Hey, Clemont you're face is all red.” Ash pointed out with concern. “Are you still not feeling well?” Ash placed his hand on Clemont's forehead which did not help.

 

“I...I....I'm fine.” squeaked Clemont taking Ash's hand off his forehead. He fought the urge to rush back into his room. He didn't think the same excuse would work twice. Not to mention Ash would be insistent on taking care of him this time, The thought made his heart speed up.

 

“Clemont?”

 

Clemont was jerked from his thoughts by Ash's call.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Can I have my hand back?” Ash asked with an awkward smile.

 

Clemont's gaze fell onto his hand and realised that it was still gripping onto Ash's. Clemont yelped and ripped his hand away.

 

“S....sorry!” he cried.

 

"Don't worry about it," replied Ash, looking a little confused by the outburst but thankfully didn't say anything further. Clemont tried to ignore the really weird look Bonnie was now giving him. If she wasn't suspicious before, she certainly was now.

 

 

\- - - - - - -

 

 

Clemont sighed as he finished cleaning the kitchen.

 

_It could've gone worse I guess._

 

Ash was now in his temporary room getting ready to head out to find a training arena since the gym was pretty booked today. Clemont was glad he was able to ease any concerns Ash might've had for him yesterday. Unfortunately, considering the looks Bonnie gave him all morning, Clemont knew she wasn't fooled. He was certain that she would be bombarding him with questions the first chance she got. The blonde opened the fridge to put away the orange juice from breakfast and saw that he was almost out of milk.

 

 

_Well, maybe the fresh air will do me some good._

 

“Hey, Clemont!”

 

Clemont turned to see Ash by the doorway.

 

“I'm heading out now.”

 

"O...okay," replied Clemont. "I need to get some more milk, mind if I go with you part way?"

 

"Sure, no prob," said Ash with a grin.

 

Clemont looked away so that Ash couldn't see his blush.

 

Within minutes Clemont, Ash and Bonnie were once again in the busy streets of Lumiose City. Bonnie was pretty insistent at coming along. Clemont found himself unsure of how to feel about that. On one hand, he wouldn't have to be alone with Ash and Bonnie could distract him from these awkward feelings, but at the same time, he  _ wanted _ to be alone with Ash. It was a weird and confusing feeling that he couldn't even begin to describe. He watched as Ash strolled with Pikachu and Riolu talking about what he wanted to work on today and asking if they were okay with it. Bonnie who was up ahead with them, slowed down so that she was walking alongside her brother. 

 

“So what's really up with you?”

 

"I...I don't know what you mean" Clemont stuttered.

 

“Clemont, you totally freaked out yesterday, you can't tell me it was because of some bug.”

 

Clemont racked his brain for an excuse but nothing came. Bonnie gave him a sad look.

 

“Is it something you don't wanna talk about?”

 

"Sort of," admitted Clemont. "At least not yet."

 

Bonnie looked like she was about to say something when her eyes lit up and pointed to something nearby.

 

“Wow! A Hypno! I've only ever seen one on TV.” she said excitedly.

 

Clemont turned his attention to where his sister was pointing and sure enough, there was a Hypno with its trainer examining one of the stalls. Clemont smiled. It wasn't often that Hypno was seen here, and this one looked like it was raised well. Then seemingly out of nowhere, Riolu started growling and glared at the Hypno while clutching onto Ash's pants leg as if it was protecting him.

 

“What's wrong, Riolu?” asked Bonnie walking up to the pokemon. “It's okay, that Hypno isn't gonna hurt anyone.”

 

Clemont was barely paying attention to Bonnie anymore. His focus had turned to Ash who was now staring at the Hypno as if mesmerised by it. Then he yelped and placed a hand on his head. Clemont was at his side in an instant.

 

“Ash, what's wrong?” he cried gripping his friend's free shoulder. Pikachu let out a whimper of concern.

 

Ash took a few deep shuddering breaths, his eyes squeezed shut. Clemont sat Ash down on a nearby bench and knelt in front of him.

 

“Ash, are you okay?! Are you in pain?!”

 

_ Well, that was a stupid question.  _ Clemont mentally berated to himself. He took a deep breath. Freaking out wasn't what his friend needed right now. 

 

"I.....I'm okay," said Ash as he settled down. "It's going away."

 

“Are you sure?” asked Clemont as he rubbed Ash's arm.

 

"Y...yeah. Sorry for worrying you," confirmed Ash.

 

Clemont let out a huge sigh then sat next to Ash.

 

“Don't worry about it.”

 

Bonnie shuffled over to Ash with Riolu who was also concerned.

 

“What happened?” she asked.

 

Before Ash could answer a motorcycle came to a stop in front of them.

 

“Hi, daddy!” squeaked Bonnie.

 

“Hey, I thought I saw you two.” greeted Meyer. “Out enjoying the sunshine?”

 

Clemont mentally groaned. He had completely forgotten to tell his dad about all this. What would he think about this mystery? It wasn't long before Meyer noticed a certain someone sitting on the bench.

 

"Hey, Ash didn't think I'd be seeing you again so soon." He greeted, then he his fell. "Are you feeling alright? You look pale."

“I'm fine.” insisted Ash. “I just got a little dizzy for some reason.”

 

"We should get you back to the gym," said Clemont. "I know you wanted to train today, but we can't risk you collapsing on us."

 

Ash looked like he was about to argue when Meyer spoke up.

 

“That would probably be best, but what's going on exactly? I thought Ash already left.”

 

"We don't know all the details yet, but I'll explain what I can back at the gym," said Clemont, not wanting to discuss this topic out in the open where anyone could eavesdrop.

 

Meyer frowned.

 

“Something tells me this isn't good news.”

 

 

 

\- - - - - -

 

 

 

Back at the gym Clemont, Ash and Bonnie explained as much as they could to Meyer. About how Ash was found and what little information they had about it. Meyer stayed silent throughout and listened to their story.

 

“I see,” he said once they had finished. “That is quite the mystery. So the only clue is a fault in CCTV cameras?”

 

"Yes, though I wouldn't call it a clue," said Clemont. "Even Officer Jenny was stumped by it."

 

"Well, solving a mystery is like a jigsaw puzzle," said Meyer. "You need all the pieces to be put in the right place before the picture makes sense. Since we don't have all the pieces for this puzzle yet, it's only natural that this would be confusing."

 

“So we've just got to find the other puzzle pieces?” asked Bonnie.

 

“That's right.” beamed Meyer. “I'll do a bit of digging, see if I can find any more clues as to what exactly happened.”

 

Then the mechanic's face became serious.

 

“Whoever did this, likely didn't do it with good intentions in mind. I want you all to be extremely careful. Ash, if you ever need to leave the gym, you should make sure to at least bring Pikachu with you.”

 

"That won't be hard," said Ash, petting Pikachu on the head. "Pikachu and I are always together."

 

"You be careful too, Dad," said Clemont.

 

“Aren't I always?” joked Meyer. “It's decided then. I'll see what I can find. You lot try to keep a low profile. I should get back to the store. I'll check in on you occasionally.”

 

"Okay, say hi to Ampharos for us," said Bonnie.

 

"Will do," replied Meyer as he got up from his seat. He placed a hand on Clemont's shoulder.

 

“I understand that this is a very peculiar situation, so if there's anything you need just name it.”

 

Clemont was about to say they were fine, but then remembered something and considering what just happened he wasn't sure if he wanted to leave Ash alone right now.

 

“Could we maybe borrow some milk?”

 

 

 

\- - - - - - - -

 

 

 

Clemont found himself unable to sleep that night. He just felt too buzzed from today's events. Ash stayed at the gym for the rest of the day. Clemont kept an eye on him from a distance knowing Ash would get annoyed if he stayed glued to his hip all the time. Clemont's heart raced at the thought of the raven-haired teen. He sighed, why won't this feeling just go away? Why can't he just feel normal around Ash again? Why did he....like this feeling?

 

Seeing that sleep wasn't coming anytime soon for him, Clemont put on his glasses, got out of bed and left his room. Maybe a walk around the gym will tire him out. When he reached the battlefield Clemont saw none other than Ash himself sitting by the wall next to him with Pikachu on his lap. Ash was staring out at the battlefield seemingly deep in thought. Pikachu was fast asleep.

 

“Ash, what are you doing here?” asked Clemont.

 

Ash looked up at Clemont then back at the battlefield.

 

“Couldn't sleep.”

 

"That makes two of us," said Clemont with a smile.

 

Clemont sat next to Ash and the two of them just sat in silence for a while before Clemont plucked up the courage to ask;

 

“Are you sure you're okay after today?”

 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ash reassured. "Sorry, I don't know what happened. Something just stirred inside of me when I saw that Hypno."

 

“Was it a memory?” asked Clemont. “Are you remembering something?”

 

“I.....I don't know, maybe.” Ash muttered as he petted his snoozing pokemon. “It's nothing really helpful though. It was more of a feeling than a memory. I...felt something. Not just pain. I felt.....like there's something there but I'm being blocked from it. Like there's a wall in front of me. I don't know why I feel like this.”

 

Clemont didn't know what to say. He watched as Ash shuffled slightly. He was clearly bothered by this. Right now, Clemont wanted nothing more than to hold Ash's hand, but he didn't want a repeat of this morning's awkwardness.

 

"We'll figure this out," Clemont said at last. "Don't forget, my dad is helping us too."

 

Ash nodded.

 

“I hope so.”

 

Ash smiled then threw his arm around Clemont. A gesture he was familiar with now.

 

“Thanks, Clemont. I feel better now.”

 

Clemont's cheeks began blazing. Without thinking he leaned into Ash's one-armed hug. He didn't fully realise it until now, but whenever Ash did this he always felt.....safe. Like nothing bad would happen to him as long as Ash had his arm around him. Clemont breathed in his sweet scent a few times before he realised what he was doing and quickly pulled away.

 

“A...aa...a I.....you're .w...welcome.” he squeaked out.

 

“You okay?” asked Ash tilting his head to one side.

 

“Y...yeah, just realised how tired I was. I'll go back to bed now. Good night.”

 

Clemont quickly left the gym before Ash could say anything else and rushed back to his room and slammed the door behind him. Clemont leaned against the door and tried to calm himself down.

 

_Stupid, stupid, STUPID!!! what did you have to go and do that for?!_

 

Clemont sat on his bed and held his head in his hands. He wanted these feelings to stop, but at the same time, he didn't. He wanted the safety and comfort of Ash's arms again, but now Ash probably thought he was weird after what happened a moment ago. First, he held his hand for too long, now this.

 

“I can't even say anything.” whimpered Clemont. “I can't just ruin our friendship like that, and Serena would never forgive me.”

 

Clemont lied on his bed and asked himself the same question he did last night.

 

_Why did it have to be Ash?_

 

 

 

_\- - - - - - - -_

 

 

Ash just sat there staring at the doorway Clemont just hastily ran through. His brows knitted together in confusion.

 

_What....just happened?_

 

Clemont never pulled away from him before. Then again it was also the first time he leaned on him as well. Ash found himself kind of liking it which honestly scared him a little. He began to wonder if his theory was right after all. That scared him even more. He wanted to tell himself that he was wrong. That couldn't be what it was, but when Clemont pulled away so suddenly...it hurt. Why did it hurt? Ash sighed and stared at the ceiling. There was no denying it. He had a small few crushes during his journey - one, in particular, he didn't want to think about - he knew the signs by now, they came and went like most crushes but this was the first time he had a crush on a boy.

 

 

"Does this mean I'm.....no I'm sure I liked girls before. What's the word for liking boys and girls?"

 

Ash racked his brain for a moment before he recalled the proper term and the realisation made him feel faint.

 

“I....I...I'm Bi?!”

 

“Pikapi?”

 

Ash looked down at his bleary-eyed friend.

 

“Oh, sorry Pikachu.” apologised Ash rubbing the back of his head. “Let's go back to bed.”

 

Ash got up and made his way back to his room. This new development was certainly unnerving, but at the same time, Ash was sort of relieved to finally know where he stood on the sexuality spectrum. He sat on his bed and tried to decide what to do with his new found discovery. He never really paid attention to these things. Pikachu put his paws on Ash's hand. He clearly wanted to know what was bothering his trainer. Would Pikachu even understand the concept? Ash sighed and lied down on his bed inviting the mouse pokemon to join him. Pikachu crawled under the covers and lied close to Ash. The teen smiled and petted his partner.

 

"I'm okay, buddy," he said. "Let's try and get some sleep."

 

Pikachu nodded and snuggled closer to his trainer. Ash wrapped an arm around his pokemon and closed his eyes.

 

_I'll worry about this tomorrow._

 

 

 

**T.B.C**

 

 


	6. A Spark

**Chapter 6:** **A Spark**

 

 

“Chespin, have you been at the pokepuffs again?!”

 

“Piiin?”

 

Chespin looked up at his trainer who was now giving him a very stern look and tried to act innocent but the crumbs on the grass type's face answered Clemont's question. He let out a sigh. The store-bought pokepuffs don’t hold a candle to Serena’s home-made ones, but that certainly hasn’t stopped Chespin from devouring half the jar.

 

“I keep telling you if you want a pokepuff just ask. And don't eat so many. The other pokemon like them too."

 

Chespin frowned at the reprimanding it was getting but nodded then dashed off to play with Bunnelby who was quite apologetic about the whole thing. Clemont sat down on one of the kitchen chairs and let out another breath.

 

“That pokemon is gonna be the death of me.”

 

That said, Clemont didn’t have the energy to worry about Chespin’s deplorable eating habits right now. It’s been a few days since that night in the gym and he still felt awkward around Ash. He was finding it increasingly difficult to be in the same room as him without his face heating up, so for the past couple of days, he had been avoiding being near Ash for too long. He felt bad for it, but he didn't know what else he could do about it that didn't involve telling Ash _why_ he was avoiding him. Clemont ran a hand through his hair.

 

_I can't tell him. It will ruin everything. If I just stay out of his way for a while, maybe this feeling will just go away, but what if he finds out? What if he’ll hate me?_

 

The very thought made Clemont’s heart sink like a brick in a swimming pool. He got up and left the kitchen. He needed to do something to distract himself so that he would stop picturing Ash’s disgusted face.

 

“Hey, Clemont.”

 

Clemont had to stifle a groan when he heard Ash who was standing in the hallway with Pikachu on his shoulder as usual.

 

“You okay?” he asked with a frown.

 

“I….I’m fine. Sorry, I need to….do something,” Clemont dashed past his friend and into his workshop. The blonde tried to stop himself from shaking. It wasn’t easy.

 

_What am I gonna do? I can’t keep this up forever._

 

_\- - - - - - -_

 

_He did it again. What is this all of a sudden?_

 

Ash let out a loud sigh then continued down the hallway.

 

“Come on, Pikachu. Let’s go out and do some training,” he said to his partner.

 

“Pika!” squeaked Pikachu giving Ash a reassuring nuzzle.

 

"Heh, thanks, buddy."

 

Ash left the gym and made his way down one of the streets. He hoped he would be able to find a suitable training area since he didn’t get a chance to do so last time because of that strange Hypno incident. He still wasn’t sure how or why that happened. It was so sudden. Nothing like it happened before or since. Ash shook his head, deciding it wasn’t worth worrying about right now. He scanned the area trying to think of a good place. Then it came to him and he felt silly for not thinking of it sooner.

 

“Hey, how about where we first battled Clemont?” he suggested to Pikachu.

 

Ash then felt a pang in his heart at the thought the friend who had been acting strangely distant to him lately. Ash let his gaze fall to the ground, wondering what could’ve triggered such a change.

 

_Did I upset him somehow? Did I say something?_

 

“Pikapi!”

 

Ash felt Pikachu sharply tap his cheek with his paw. He shook his head slightly and turned his attention back to his best friend.

 

“Sorry. I guess I’ve got a lot on my mind today.”

 

Pikachu gave Ash a knowing smirk.

 

“Chupika!” he said positioning his ears in a way that made him look so much like Clemont it was kind of scary.

 

"I….I don't know what you're talking about." Ash stuttered, looking away. He was pretty sure his face was as red as a Tomato berry right now.

 

"Piiika," said Pikachu in a "Yeah, sure" tone which did not help Ash's mood.

 

"Let's just go," he muttered as he quickened his pace to the outdoor battle arena. Ash was still coming to terms with his newly discovered sexuality. He didn’t hate it, but it did feel kind of strange to have a crush on a boy. Ash knew it wasn’t a bad thing but he still couldn’t help feeling like he was letting people down. He wasn’t sure what to do about it.

 

 _So where do I go from here?_ _Do I tell him? I don’t know. This…..feeling still kinda scares me._

 

Ash was so focused on his thoughts that he wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings and bumped into someone.

 

“Whoa, sorry!” cried Ash as he stepped backwards and was surprised to see who it was.

 

“That’s quite alright,” said Reginald as he brushed down his brown suit. “You certainly seem to be in a hurry.”

 

"I...was on my way to a battle arena. We're gonna do some training," informed Ash.

 

"Ahhh, I see," said Reginald with a nod. "I like to train pokemon myself on my off time. Unfortunately, I've been rather busy with a certain project lately that I haven't found the time."

 

“Oh, that’s too bad,” replied Ash. “What kind of project are you working on?”

 

“Top secret, I’m afraid,” answered Reginald. “Strictly confidential. At least for the moment.”

 

"Oh, okay," said Ash. He felt a twinge of disappointment but didn’t show it. Everyone has their secrets after  all  and he wasn’t about to pry.

 

"Why don't we sit down for a while." It sounded like a suggestion, but Reginald already had a hand on Ash's shoulder and was leading him to a bench. Ash decided to comply at least for now. He felt a familiar chill run down his spine.

 

_Why am I feeling like this? I barely even know this guy._

 

“So, any new clues on your mysterious disappearance yet?” asked Reginald, sounding genuinely interested.

 

“Not yet,” said Ash with a shrug. Nothing useful anyway.”

 

“Well, there’s no rush now is there?” replied Reginald. “Just got to take each day as it comes.”

 

Ash nodded with a smile.

 

“Yeah, I’ve been trying to.”

 

“Are you staying in Lumiose City?” asked Reginald.

 

"Yeah. Officer Jenny, thinks it's best," answered Ash absent-mindedly petting Pikachu.

 

“I see,” said the older man. “So, no new memories have come to you?”

 

Ash wondered why this guy he barely knew was asking him these questions, but he saw no harm in answering.

 

“No, at least I don’t think so.”

 

“Well, I'd imagine you wouldn't want to remember," said Reginald looking serious. "You have been missing for over a month, who knows what happened between then and now."

 

Ash felt more chills go down his spine. This was something he didn’t like thinking about. He didn’t want to think about what might’ve happened or what he might’ve done. Clemont eased his mind before, but it still worried Ash sometimes.

 

“I’ve got to go. Sorry,” Ash said quickly before standing up.

 

“Very well. I need to get back to work anyway,” replied Reginald. “Nice talking to you.”

 

“You too," said Ash, though it was only half-true. Ash walked quickly down the street and soon found the battle arena but suddenly didn't feel like training. He wrapped his arms around his chest, unable to keep himself from shaking.

 

“Pikapi, pika-chu?” asked Pikachu concern evident in his tone.

 

“I’m fine….I’m fine,” Ash tried to reassure his friend….and himself. He placed a hand on his head as he felt another headache come on.

 

“Just….gotta sit down for a minute."

 

Ash sat on a nearby bench hoping that this headache will pass quickly like last time. Then out of nowhere, an image flashed into his head. A Hypno, it's eyes glowing red and looking sinister. It reached it's free hand out and seemed to be making a grab for him. Ash let out a yelp and fell off the bench. He winced as his head hit the pavement. He barely heard Pikachu's worried cry, he just stared at the cloudy sky, close to hyperventilating.

 

It took a few moments before he finally registered Pikachu next to him desperately trying to get him to respond and looking ready to shock him. Riolu was right next to him looking equally worried, It seemed that he sensed Ash's distress and came out of it's Pokeball to find out what happened.

 

“I’m okay,” he muttered as he sat up.

 

“Pika!” Pikachu shouted in a tone that said; “No you’re not!”

 

Ash sighed, he waited for the world to stop spinning before attempting to stand up. His heart hammered against his chest and nausea settled in his stomach. Then he dashed to a nearby trashcan to expel his lunch. After an agonizing couple of minutes, Ash sat down leaning against the trash can, taking unsteady breaths. Pikachu and Riolu rushed over to their trainer.

 

“Chuuu,”

 

“I’m-” Ash stopped himself when Pikachu’s cheeks sparked threateningly. “I _will_ be okay." he amended as he wiped his mouth. 

 

Riolu offered its paw to help Ash back to his feet, which he gratefully took. Ash took a shaky couple of steps forward and when he was sure his stomach wasn’t going to betray him again he started to make his out of the arena and down the streets of Lumiose City, Training certainly wasn't happening now. Pikachu and Riolu following close behind. He nearly tripped over a few times. He didn't care. He just had to get home.

 

\- - - - - - - - -

 

Clemont was busying himself with one of his inventions when he heard the doors to the gym open and Pikachu’s concerned voice. Curious, he got up off the floor and made his way towards the gym only to find Ash leaning against the wall looking like he was on the verge of fainting.

 

“Ash, what happened?!” he cried as he rushed to his friend. He placed a hand on his trembling shoulder. “What’s wrong? You’re as white as a sheet!”

 

Ash didn’t answer. He just stared off into space not showing any indication that he even heard Clemont. The blonde managed to gently lead Ash into the kitchen and sat him down and got him a glass of water. Pikachu sat on the table, worried. Riolu kept back slightly to give its trainer some space. Clemont sat next to Ash as he took a sip of water. Clemont had never seen Ash look so vulnerable before. Whatever happened it really affected him.

 

“I’m sorry,” Ash said at last.

 

“You have nothing to apologise for," reassured Clemont. "But what happened?"

 

Ash visibly tightened his grip on the glass as Clemont steeled himself for what he was about to hear, but all the mental preparation in the world didn’t prepare him for what Ash said next.

 

“Hypno…..it was Hypno. Hypno was involved!”

 

 

T.B.C

 

**Sorry, it’s a bit shorter than usual. This seemed like a good place to stop.**


	7. Can't Fight This Feeling

 

 

 

Clemont sat on his bed with a huge sigh. He and Ash had just returned from the police station to tell Officer Jenny they’re new information. Though it really wasn’t much. All Ash could tell them was that there was a Hypno involved with his disappearance. She said she would look into it and advised them to stay alert and to avoid any Hypno for the time being. Ash was now in his room, likely fast asleep. It was quite a stressful day for him after all.

 

“Still, it’s a step in the right direction,” Clemont said to himself.

 

He heard a knock on the door and he looked up to see Bonnie, already in her pyjamas holding Dedenne close.

 

“Hi, Clemont. Is Ash okay?”

 

Clemont smiled and nodded.

 

“Yeah, he’ll be fine. He just had a bit of a shock that’s all.”

 

“That’s good. I was worried,” said Bonnie with a hint of sadness in her voice.

 

"Yeah, me too," replied Clemont.

 

He definitely didn’t want to witness something like that again anytime soon. His heart fell at the very image of Ash leaning against the wall looking sick. He was quiet for most of the trip to the police station and back. Speaking only if he was asked a question that couldn’t be answered by just shaking or nodding his head. Clemont hoped he would feel a little better tomorrow.

 

“Clemont?”

 

Clemont jerked out of his thoughts and smiled sheepishly at his sister.

 

“Sorry, I kinda spaced out there didn’t I?”

 

“You’ve been doing that a lot lately,” Bonnie pointed out.

 

“Yeah, I know,” said Clemont with a sigh. We should probably get some sleep. It’s a bit late.

 

“Okay, as long as you’re both  fine ,” said Bonnie. “Night Clemont.”

 

“Night Bonnie.”

 

Clemont looked out of the window. It was already lit up by various streetlamps. They had a bit of a long wait in the police station and Clemont was exhausted. He hoped that he would not have to deal with another day like this one.

 

 

\- - - - -

 

Clemont was sitting at the kitchen table the next morning forcing himself to eat his cereal, despite not being hungry. Ash was quieter than usual but still seemed more upbeat than yesterday. Clemont has always admired Ash’s ability to bounce back. Bonnie was chattering away about how excited she was to start her own journey. It certainly wouldn’t be long now. Maybe a year or two.

 

It was Clemont's turn to battle gym challengers today so after breakfast, he got his pokemon ready and headed for the gym.

 

After finishing his third battle, Ash and Pikachu came into the gym and both gave him a wave.

 

"Hey, Clemont. Sorry I haven't watched your first battles. Bonnie really wanted me to help her teach Dedenne a new move."

 

"It's fine, don't worry about it," reassured Clemont.

 

“So win any battles?” asked Ash as he stood next to Clemont.

 

“Y…..yeah two out of three.” stuttered Clemont. His heart fluttering at how close Ash was to him right now. “Err, since it’s quiet I should make sure my pokemon aren’t too injured.”

 

Clemont made his way back to the living quarters but didn’t make two steps before a hand grabbed his wrist.

 

“Why, do you keep doing that?!” Ash demanded.

 

“D..doing what?” asked Clemont his heart sinking at being found out.

 

“You know what!” said Ash indignantly. “You’ve been avoiding me for days now.”

 

Clemont desperately searched his brain for an excuse, wishing Ash would let go of his wrist.

 

“I….I’ve just been busy lately.” he tried. “With gym battles and stuff.”

 

“Cut the crap, we both know that’s not it!” Ash retorted vehemently.

 

Clemont cringed. He had never heard Ash curse before. Pikachu likely hadn’t either as the mouse pokemon nearly fell off of Ash’s shoulder in surprise.

 

“Was it something I did?” asked Ash.

 

“No!” Clemont cried. He never wanted Ash to feel that way, especially if it wasn’t true. “It’s not that at all!”

 

“Then why?!” Ash asked raising his voice.

 

Clemont looked everywhere but Ash. His free hand clenched and unclenched repeatedly. He tried to say it. Tried to tell him why. That he was gay and he liked Ash, but the words just kept getting stuck in his throat. His mouth felt like it was full of cotton wool. Clemont felt Ash finally let go of his wrist and the inventor dare to look. He wished he hadn’t. Ash wasn’t even looking at him, his eyes hidden under the brim of his hat. His arms hung either side, hands balled into fists and shaking slightly.

 

“Okay, Fine,” he said bitterly, as he turned away. “I know when I’m not wanted.”

 

Ash dashed outside before Clemont could say anything.

 

Clemont just stood there for a moment before he fell onto his backside staring at the door Ash went through.

 

"I like you," he whispered, though a lot of good that will do him now that Ash wasn't here to hear it. His vision blurred as his eyes filled with tears. He was desperate to not give Ash a reason to hate him but it seem ed that he went and gave him one anyway. 

 

_ I’m so stupid! What did I even accomplish?!  _ He thought woefully.

 

“Clemont, what are you doing sitting in the middle of the gym?” asked Bonnie as she approached her brother. “The challengers are gonna think you’re weird.”

 

Then Bonnie frowned when she saw the state her brother was in.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

 

That did it. Clemont covered his eyes with his arm and sobbed heavily. He felt utterly embarrassed for crying in front of his little sister but he just couldn’t hold it in any longer. The stress of the past few days finally had to be released, no matter who witnessed it.

 

“I don’t know what to do anymore!” he sobbed. “I...I thought if I just ignored it, it would go away, but I only made things worse!”

 

Clemont felt Bonnie take his hand.

 

“Alright, no more gym battles for you. You’re too upset. I’ll tell Clembot to take over for today.” she said, pulling Clemont’s arm until he stood up and let her lead him to the kitchen.

 

Even as he let out another sob, Clemont made a mental note to apologise to his robot later. Bonnie sat him down and got him some chocolate from the cupboard.

 

"Chocolate always makes me feel better when I'm sad," she told him.

 

“Thanks,” said Clemont as he accepted the sweet treat, though he doubted that it would work in this case.

 

"So, you wanna tell me what's gotten you so upset?" asked Bonnie as she sat in a chair next to him unwrapping her own chocolate before taking a bite.

 

Clemont stared at his chocolate for a moment. He might as well tell her. After that performance, he was sure Bonnie wasn't going to let this drop until he spilt the beans. He took a deep breath.

 

“I’m gay,”

 

Bonnie gagged and coughed a few times, prompting Clemont to pat her back. Once she recovered she stared at Clemont with wide eyes.

 

“Seriously?”

 

Clemont could only nod.

 

Bonnie stared at her brother for a moment before letting out an exasperated sigh.

 

“Sheesh, why didn’t you tell me? I’ve been wasting my time trying to find you a wife when I should’ve been trying to find you a husband.”

 

Clemont shuddered. It was bad enough that Bonnie would ask every girl she saw to marry him.  I f she started asking boys he was sure he would die from embarrassment. 

 

"I….I only knew for sure recently," he informed.

 

"Well that explains that," said Bonnie. "You don't need to be upset about it though. I don't care if you like boys. You're still my big brother."

 

Clemont felt more tears slide down his face as he pulled his sister in for a hug.

 

"Thank you, Bonnie."

 

Bonnie hugged him back and they stayed like this for a few minutes before Clemont pulled away lifting glasses up slightly so he could wipe his eyes.

 

“For the record though, that’s not why I’m upset, well it’s part of it, but there’s something else.”

 

“What is it?” asked Bonnie.

 

“Me and Ash….we….had a fight," Clemont admitted lowering his head. He wasn't sure if he could really call it a fight, but it was the best word he could think of to describe it.

 

"Oh," said Bonnie sadly. "Does he know?”

 

"Not yet," said Clemont. This was it. If he was gonna tell her the next part, this was the best opportunity he had to do so,

“I…...I like Ash. I mean I  _ like _ like him. I….was scared of what he would think. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.”

 

Clemont hugged himself with his arms he took a breath and forced himself to continue.

 

“I...I thought that if I just stayed out of Ash’s way for a little while, that this feeling would go away, but it only got stronger. Ash had asked me why I was avoiding him. I wanted to tell him, but….I clammed up, Ash got upset and he left the gym.”

 

Bonnie stared at Clemont for a few seconds before her eyes lit up and she let out a squeal.

 

“My brother found a keeper all on his own!”

 

Then Bonnie pounced on Clemont for another hug.

 

“Way to go, Clemont! I know Ash will take very good care of you.”

 

Bonnie let go of Clemont giving him a huge smile which fell slightly moments later.

 

“I do kinda feel bad for Serena though.”

 

Clemont cringed at that statement. That was another thing he was worried about. Telling Ash was one thing, but if Serena were to find out, what would she think? She did kiss Ash after all. Their former travelling companion made her feelings well known. He couldn’t bare losing two friends over this.

 

“Well, it doesn't matter anyway. I went and screwed it up,” moaned Clemont.

 

“Well, you've just gotta apologise," said Bonnie. "Tell him how you feel. You won't feel better until you get this thing off your chest.

 

Clemont stared at his sister in astonishment.

 

“How did you get so wise beyond your years?”

 

Bonnie shrugged.

 

“I kinda just stole that one from a cartoon," she admitted sheepishly. “But my point remains valid.”

 

Clemont smiled and finally took a bite out of his chocolate, letting the sweet taste was h over him. Well, how about that. He really did feel better. The blonde stood up having made his decision. 

 

“Okay, I’m gonna tell him. You’re right Bonnie, whatever the outcome, I’ll feel better for it.”

 

“Does that mean Ash is gonna be my brother-in-law?!” Bonnie squeaked excitedly.

 

“Whoa, Bonnie, one step at a time,” laughed Clemont holding his hands up.

 

“Whatever, go out there and get your man!” Bonnie cheered.

 

Clemont nodded and left the kitchen and out the gym doors, to begin his search for the future pokemon master.

 

_I have no reason to be scared. No more hiding from my feelings. Whatever happens, happens._

 

 

 

_\- - - - - - -_

 

 

 

Ash was sitting on a bench in the park. His hands rested on his lap, but his fists were clenched.

 

_What's going on with him?! Why couldn't he just tell me?! Aren't we friends?! Friends are supposed to talk to each other if something's bothering them!_

 

“Pikapi!”

 

Ash winced when Pikachu slapped Ash’s arm with his tail. He glared down at the mouse pokemon.

 

“What was that for?!”

 

"Chupika, Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu replied in a reprimanding tone.

 

Ash kept his glare fixed onto Pikachu for a moment but then turned his attention to his feet as he leaned forward and rubbed his eyes.

 

“Maybe I was a bit harsh," he sighed. "It's just...it's been going on for days! I thought everything was going good, but…."

 

Ash let out an annoyed grunt. He stood up and began pacing.  


“I mean, if I did something wrong, why can’t he just tell me?! How am I suppose to fix it if he doesn’t tell me what needs to be fixed!? I’m not a mind reader!”

 

Ash took a few deep breaths after finishing his rant Pikachu cautiously approached him.

 

“Chuu?”

 

“Sorry, I guess I just needed to let that out,” said Ash as he sat back down. “I do feel bad. Everyone has their secrets I guess.”

 

Ash clutched his chest as another ache filled him.

 

“I just don’t understand why.”

 

“Pika!”

 

Ash lifted his head at Pikachu’s shout. Clemont was now standing a few feet away from him. He was shuffling his feet slightly and rubbing his arm. Well, this just got awkward.

 

 

\- - - - - - - -

 

 

Clemont once again, found himself unable to say anything. He finally found Ash, after half an hour of searching, but words stubbornly refused to form. Ash was right in front of him, staring right back at the blonde. Clemont’s stomach was tying its self into all sorts of knots right now, but he had to say something. Anything!

 

“Hey,” he muttered.

 

“...Hey,” echoed Ash.

 

_ Phew, okay good start. Now if can just spit it out.  _ Clemont thought to himself as his heart rate quickened.

 

Clemont slowly moved forward and sat next to Ash. Pikachu went to smell the flowers so that the two of them could talk alone. They sat in silence for a while before Clemont spoke up.

 

"Hey, Ash...I'm really sorry. I promise I've never meant to make you feel unwanted. You  _ are  _ wanted! It’s just….I’ve been going through some….feelings lately and I’m not sure what to do about it. It’s kind of scaring me.”

 

"Why don't you just tell me?" Ash asked him, more curious than angry this time. "We're friends, aren't we? Friends help each other. I want to help you Clemont, but I can't if you don't talk to me!"

 

“You are my friend Ash!” cried Clemont. “You’re the best friend I’ve ever had. That’s why I couldn’t say anything. I didn’t want to throw it away.”

 

“Clemont, you’re not making any sense!” stressed Ash.

 

“I like you!”

 

Clemont covered his mouth. He blurted that out without even thinking. That was it. There’s no taking it back now. Clemont dared a glance at Ash. For what it’s worth he didn’t look like he was about to storm off. His face was contorted into a frown. He kept opening his mouth then closing it again as if he was going to say something but decided against it.

 

“Are you sure?” he finally asked on his fifth attempt.

 

Clemont nodded.

 

“Yeah, I’m quite sure.”

 

“So you’re….” Ash began, not taking his eyes off of Clemont.

 

“Yeah,” confirmed Clemont figuring that he might as well say it. “I’m gay.”

 

There was silence for a few minutes neither boys looking away from each other. Clemont had done it. He confessed his feelings. Whatever happened next he only hoped it wouldn’t damage their friendship too much.

 

“I’m bi.”

 

Clemont’s heart jolted at what his friend had just told him. Of all the things he expected Ash to say to his revelation, this certainly wasn’t one of them.

 

“Oh….that’s...erm….I mean…..I never thought…..” Clemont took a deep breath before trying again.

 

“It doesn’t matter. You’re still you.”

 

Ash nodded appreciatively.

 

“You too.”

 

Ash then turned his attention to his feet. His eyes distant all of a sudden.

 

“Ash, what’s wrong?”

 

“It’s….it’s stupid,” muttered Ash.

 

“It’s not stupid if it’s bothering you,” replied Clemont. “Come on you said that friends need to talk to each other.”

 

Ash nodded at that logic.

 

“Yeah, I guess it’s only fair.”

 

He took a deep shaky breath before continuing.

 

“It’s….just that….I…...I….think….I….I like you too.”

 

In that instance, Clemont's breath left him. He tried to convince himself that he misheard, that there's no way that Ash just reciprocated his feelings. He wasn’t that lucky….was he? Yet Clemont couldn’t help letting his hopes soar.

 

“Y...you do?” he finally asked

 

“Yeah, but….I…..I’m…..scared” Ash muttered, his hands visibly gripping the bench.

 

Well, there's something Clemont never thought he'd hear from Ash. Clemont smiled and placed a hand on Ash's shoulder.

 

“That makes two of us. I’ve only known I like boys for a few days, it’s a scary feeling.”

 

"It's not that," said Ash. “I mean yeah that is kinda scary, but…..you’re not….my first crush. There was…..another. Years ago.”

 

Clemont felt his heart sink as Ash spoke. He decided to take a risk and took Ash’s hand into his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

 

“I take it, that crush didn’t go well.”

 

Ash shook his head as he squeezed back.

 

“She….was pretty, but not very nice. There was this school. I’ve forgotten the name. She was treating students unfairly and was pretty cruel. I called her out on it, but then she started on me. She ridiculed me because back then just because I was still a beginner and didn’t know much and kept Pikachu out of his pokeball. I only had two badges at the time.

 

Clemont felt Ash’s grip on his hand tighten.

 

“Guess she found that funny. I didn’t show it at the time, kinda just hid it behind my anger, but...it hurt.”

 

Ash took a deep breath. He clenched his eyes shut as unshed tears became visible. He continued even though his voice began to crack.

 

“It really hurt. I liked her and…..I…...I just….I liked her.”

 

Clemont pulled Ash into his arms giving him the comfort he desperately needed. Ash took a few shaky breaths as he clutched onto the blonde’s jumpsuit. Clemont rubbed his friend’s back. They remained like this for a few minutes before Ash pulled away.

 

“I’ve never told anyone that before,” he admitted.

 

“Well, I'm glad you felt you could talk to me about it," said Clemont. "I understand that what you went through was painful, but you shouldn't let one bad experience stop you from…..finding someone."

 

“I know,” replied Ash sombrely. “It’s just….every time I think about….another crush. My mind goes back to that first time, so I’ve never acted on it. I didn’t want to feel that pain again. I told you it was stupid.”

 

“Not at all,” reassured Clemont, shaking his head. He placed his hand on Ash’s shoulder. “Look, I do like you Ash, but I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to do. If it will make you feel more comfortable, we can just stay friends.”

 

Clemont felt a pain in his heart at saying those words, but this wasn’t about him. This wasn’t the time to be selfish. Yes, it would hurt if Ash decided he didn’t want to do this, but he’ll get over it. What matters is that Ash is happy and comfortable.

 

Ash seemed to find his feet very interesting today. He didn’t say anything for a moment before his brown eyes met Clemont’s blue ones.

 

“I…...I think I want to…..I want to try. I mean…..if you wanna.”

 

Clemont had to keep himself from squealing like a school girl as that would’ve been embarrassing. Not to mention it would've attracted unwanted attention so instead, he pulled Ash in for another hug.

 

“Of course.”

 

“Heh, okay," said Ash. "I don't really know anything about being in a relationship though."

 

Clemont let out a laugh as he disengaged the hug.

 

“Me neither. We can learn together.” Clemont rubbed the back of his head. “I just hope Serena won’t kill me. I can’t help feeling like I’m stealing you from her. Especially after….you know.”

 

Ash’s cheeks turned a shade of pink as he scratched his cheek.

 

“Oh, that. Serena’s cute and all, but I see her more as a sister. You shouldn’t worry about it too much Clemont. I’m sure Serena would forgive you. She’s our friend after all.”

 

“Yeah, I guess so,” said Clemont giving Ash a smile.

 

“It’ll be fine,” Ash reassured. Then his face fell and his eyes didn’t quite meet Clemont’s

 

“I….I’m sorry if I seemed unkind back there. I...I was upset and...”

 

“It’s fine,” said Clemont waving his hand. “From now on, let’s talk to each other if there’s a problem. I can’t promise I’ll always have the answer, but I’ll always listen.

 

Ash nodded, his eyes getting their spark back.

 

“Yeah. You can always talk to me too.”

 

His gaze turned to the sky which was now tinted orange.

 

“Woah, how long have we been out here?”

 

“Arrrrgh! Bonnie’s been alone in the gym all day! We need to get back!” Clemont bolted out of his seat and made a mad dash for home. Ash with Pikachu now back on his shoulder caught up with him.

 

“At least Bonnie can’t go looking for keepers anymore,” he joked.

 

Clemont smiled. Yet another perk to their upgraded relationship.

 

 

\- - - - - - - -

 

 

Clemont’s thighs burned as he and Ash went through the gym doors. He was gripping on to Ash’s hand, as he was starting to slow down halfway home. Clemont hunched over taking a few gasping breaths.

 

“You’re not gonna keel over on me are you?” asked an amused Ash.

 

Clemont let out a small laugh at the joke before answering.

 

“I don’t think there’s any danger of that.”

 

They both returned to the living quarters of the tower. Bonnie was sitting in the kitchen grooming Dedenne. Once she saw them she gave them a huge smile.

 

“Hey, you’re back. Took you long enough. So are we good now?”

 

"Yeah, we're good," answered Ash as he took Clemont's hand into his.

 

Clemont squeezed his new boyfriend’s hand lovingly.  _ Boyfriend. _ It felt good to associate that word with Ash.

 

“Yay! Happy Bonnie!” Bonnie squeaked as she jumped up and down. Then she made her way out of the kitchen.

 

"Well, I'll just leave you two alone then," she said giving her brother a wink. Then she was gone.

 

Ash and Clemont looked at each other for a moment before laughing.

 

“So,” said Clemont once he calmed down. “You hungry?”

 

Ash smirked.

 

“You have to ask?”

 

 

T.B.C

 


	8. A Moment Like This

 

 

 

 

“ Come on, come on come on!!!” squealed Bonnie as she bounced up and down by the doorway, like a Buneary on a sugar rush.

 

“Calm down, Bonnie. The carnival's not going anywhere," said Clemont as he put his backpack on. Around this time of year, there's always a carnival held on the outskirts of Lumiose City and he promised he would take her this year. There will be rides, food and at the very end a fireworks display. Ash was coming along too of course and after the few days he had, Clemont knew he could use a fun evening out.

 

“We’ve still gotta hurry, or they’ll be lines everywhere!” said Bonnie, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

Clemont rolled his eyes as Ash patted him on the shoulder.

 

"You heard her Clemont. Let's go," he said as he darted out the doors after Bonnie.

 

“Okay, okay don’t leave me behind!” cried Clemont as he followed.

 

 

He had to smile though. It’s only been a day since he and Ash confessed their feelings to each other and so far it’s been going well. Though there was a slight mishap this morning where Clemont was awoken by the smoke alarm and the smell of smoke. He had dashed into the kitchen to find Ash and Pikachu by the stove desperately trying to fan the smoke away with their hand and tail respectively. Apparently, he was trying to make pancakes for Clemont’s breakfast, but he had turned the stove up a bit too high. It was a huge shock for everyone but nothing caught on fire and no one was hurt so no harm done. Ash promised he would leave the cooking to the experts from now on. While Clemont appreciated the thought, after that disaster, it was probably for the best.

 

“ _You make it look so easy,”_ his boyfriend had told him when they were cleaning up.

 

Clemont smiled. Thinking of Ash as his boyfriend still made him feel tingly.

 

“I see it, I see it!” cried Bonnie as she pointed to a cluster of lights in the distance. “Hurry, let’s go!”

 

“Slow down, Bonnie!” cried Clemont as he tried to keep up with his sister. He was grateful that Ash went at Clemont’s pace so that he wouldn’t be left behind.

 

The carnival was buzzing when they arrived. Filled with thundering music and the smells of cotton candy and candy apples. Bonnie spun around as if she was wondering what to do first.

 

“Try to stay close Bonnie!” Clemont yelled to her through the cacophony. “We don’t want to lose you!”

 

“I’m fine Clemont!” Bonnie called back exasperatedly. Then she smirked. “Besides you could make this your first date.”

Both Clemont and Ash blushed.

 

“Arghh, Bonnie, I told you, we want to keep our relationship on a low profile," complained Clemont, “We want to take things slow.”

 

“Sorry, sorry, I forgot,” apologised Bonnie ruefully.

 

“Hey, let's let our pokemon out too," Ash suggested. "No reason they shouldn't be able to have fun."

 

Grateful for the change of subject, Clemont nodded.

 

“Yeah, good idea.”

 

With a flash, the two trainers called their pokemon out of their pokeballs, who looked more than ready to have a good time.

 

“Okay, guys, this is a carnival so go ahead and have some fun. Just stay out of trouble okay?” Ash told his pokemon. “Noivern, be careful when flying okay? Don’t knock anyone over.”

 

The Sound Wave pokemon nodded.

 

"Lucha!" said Hawlucha as it placed its clenched claw to its chest, clearly saying that it would keep an eye out for its teammate. Pikachu jumped from Ash’s shoulder to join them. Riolu invited Dedenne over but it seemed content to just ride in Bonnie’s bag.

 

“Okay, everyone, I want you all to stay together and don’t wander off,” Clemont told his own pokemon. “Chespin that means you too.”

 

“Chespiiin,” groaned the Spiny Nut pokemon.

 

“Look! A merry-go-round!” squealed Bonnie. “Come on, Ash let’s go on it! You too Clemont!”

 

Clemont was about to make an excuse not to when he noticed Ash go slightly pale and pulled his hand out of Bonnie’s.

 

“I….I’m fine Bonnie, you go ahead. I’ll watch.”

 

“Scared?”

 

Ash shuffled slightly at Bonnie’s teasing then he gave Clemont a pleading look. The inventor of course, happily came to Ash’s rescue.

 

"You go first, Bonnie. If there's time we'll go on together later," he told her, being sure to give Ash a subtle wink to tell him that it would still be his decision if it came down to it.

 

Bonnie shrugged and rushed off to the merry-go-round, once Clemont gave her money for the ticket.

 

“Thanks,” said Ash once they were alone.

 

“No problem,” replied Clemont. “Any particular reason you didn’t want to go?”

 

Ash rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

 

"It's kinda embarrassing," he muttered. "I used to love merry-go-rounds, but when I was six I fell off of one while it was moving.

 

“Yikes,” said Clemont. “Were you okay?”

 

“I broke my arm, and had to have seven stitches in my head,” Ash answered. He removed his hat and moved a bit of hair from the right side of his face to reveal a faded scar just below the hairline. “I never went on a merry-go-round since.”

 

“I can understand why,” said Clemont with a cringe. He couldn’t imagine how painful and traumatizing that must’ve been for a six-year-old. “How did it happen?”

 

Ash shrugged.

 

“I just remember waking up in an ambulance. My mum reckoned I leaned out too far when waving to her. Almost gave her a heart attack.”

 

“Well,” said Clemont as he took Ash’s hand. “I’m glad, you’re okay, now.”

 

Ash smiled and nodded, as he placed his hat back on his head.

 

“You know, if you two wanted to be alone, all you had to do was say so.”

 

Clemont jumped at Bonnie’s voice and turned to see her smirking at them. She must’ve finished her ride on the merry-go-round while they were talking.

 

“It wasn't like that, Bonnie!" Clemont denied, only receiving an "Mm-hmm" from her.

 

 

 

\- - - - - - -

 

 

 

The rest of the evening went great. Bonnie went on a few more rides and somehow won a Dedenne plushie at a ring toss game.

 

“Look Dedenne, you have a brother now," she told the living antenna pokemon who squeaked happily. The two were now sitting on a bench having a snack. They had lucked out and found a stall selling kantonian food, which really made Ash's night.

 

“Man, I’ve missed these!” said Ash as he happily chowed down on a rice ball. “You wouldn’t believe how many names my friend Brock had for them though.”

 

Clemont let out a little laugh as he took another bite out of his own rice ball. He was glad to have the chance to try some of the food his boyfriend grew up on. The fact that they tasted great helped too.

 

“You should take us to Kanto sometime, Ash,” said Bonnie. “I want to try some more food.”

 

Ash smiled and nodded.

 

“Sure, one day.”

 

Clemont wouldn’t mind going either. That is if Clembot didn’t mind looking after the gym while he was gone. Though he had a feeling that it wouldn’t be an issue as his robot assistant was always more than happy to take over if need be.

 

“Yay! Wouldn’t that be great, Dedenne? We could see where Ash grew up and meet his mum in person!”

 

Clemont suppressed a shudder. There’s a scary thought. He was sure Ash hadn’t mentioned his sexuality to his mother yet. The inventor hasn’t told his dad yet either. He was waiting for the right time. He wasn’t sure how he would react. You never really know with him.

 

“I'm heading over there," said Bonnie pointing to a hill. "I'll be able to see the fireworks better."

 

“Wait, Bonnie!” Clemont called but his little sister was already well on her way.

 

“Watch over her okay buddy,” Ash told Pikachu who nodded and dashed after the younger blonde.

 

Clemont gave Ash a grateful smile then leaned back and watched the night sky.

 

“I hope they start soon," said Ash.

 

Clemont nodded.

 

“Yeah, me too.”

 

There was silence for a while, well as silent as it can get during a carnival anyway. Soon, Ash spoke up again.

 

“Are you afraid of telling your dad?”

 

Clemont’s heart skipped a beat. How in the world did Ash know what he was thinking? He let out a sigh and nodded again.

 

“A little.”

 

“I’m kinda scared to tell my mum,” Ash admitted. “How do you tell someone you’re gay or bi or whatever. Sometimes it doesn’t work out for people. I know mum loves me, but thinking about how she would react scares me.”

 

"That's normal," Clemont told him. Or at least he hoped it was. "Just tell her when you’re ready.”

 

“It doesn’t stop me from worrying though,” said Ash giving Clemont a troubled look.

 

“I know the feeling believe me,” said Clemont as he placed a hand on Ash’s leg. “But from what I’ve seen, your mother loves you very much. You are still the same person you’ve always been and I’m sure she will accept you when you decide to tell her.”

 

“Clemont...thanks. The same can be said for your dad too.”

 

The loud music stopped and neon lights vanished leaving the two of them in darkness for about two seconds before the first firework went off followed by several more.

 

“Whoa!” cried Ash as he watched. “This is awesome!”

 

"Yeah," said Clemont as he watched the colourful explosions in the night sky. Red, blue, green and yellow. Some of them were even gold and silver. It was an incredible sight. Clemont turned his gaze to Ash who was transfixed on the display. He was glad that Ash was finally having fun after a difficult few days. He took Ash's hand and gave it a squeeze, Ash looked at him quizzically.

 

“I'm...glad you're here, Ash," said Clemont sincerely.

 

Ash gave Clemont a soft smile and squeezed back.

 

“I’m glad too,”

 

Clemont was completely mesmerized by Ash’s chocolate brown eyes. Then as if his body acted completely on its own, Clemont leaned towards Ash until their lips met for a brief second before jerking back mortified.

 

“S...sorry!” he cried.

 

Ash, however, pulled Clemont back.

 

“Don’t stop,” he whispered before reconnecting their lips.

 

Clemont’s stomach fluttered and his heart rate quickened. The fireworks were now nothing but background noise as he closed his eyes and returned the kiss, enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend’s soft lips pressing against his.

 

_ So much for taking it slow. _ He thought to himself but hardly cared as he lovingly stroked Ash's raven hair with one hand while interlocking his fingers between Ash’s with the other. He could feel Ash's thumb gently stroking his cheek which he enjoyed almost as much as the kiss its self. 

 

Clemont wanted this magical moment to last forever, but alas, they eventually had to part for air.

 

"That was nice," said Ash breathlessly.

 

“Very nice.” agreed Clemont.

 

Clemont couldn’t keep a stupid grin off of his face. He just had his first kiss, and it felt amazing! His lips still tingled from the experience. He was seriously considering round two, but that’s when Bonnie returned.

 

“Awww, the fireworks are over,” she moped. “Oh well. It was still really fun. Right Dedenne?”

 

“Dene!” the small pokemon happily agreed.

 

Bonnie giggled then she covered her mouth as she yawned.

 

“I saw that,” Clemont told her, amused at how his sister tried to hide how tired she was. “It’s getting late anyway, so we should head back.”

 

“Yeah, okay,” sighed Bonnie. “We can come back next year though right?”

 

"Yeah, sure," said Clemont. He was in such a good mood right now, he was more than happy to make this promise to his sister. Even if he ends up regretting it down the line.

 

Once they recalled their Pokemon, Clemont and Ash held hands as they made their way back to the gym. They stared lovingly into each other's eyes knowing that their relationship had unexpectedly taken a huge leap up. However, Clemont wouldn't change what happened for the world. Ash then stopped and broke eye contact with Clemont. He now had a perturbed look to him and was staring at something behind the blonde...or someone.

 

“What is it?" asked Clemont as he looked behind him, but saw nothing but other carnival-goers making their own way home.

 

“It’s nothing,” said Ash shaking his head. “I thought I saw something. Let’s go.”

 

Clemont let Ash lead him back through the crowd. Clemont had to wonder what Ash thought he saw. He hoped it wasn’t anything that put a damper on the whole evening.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked.

 

Ash turned and gave Clemont his trademark grin.

 

“I’m great, don’t worry.”

 

Clemont smiled and they continued making their way home.

 

_ Yeah, everything’s fine. _

 

 

\- - - - - - -

 

 

“You need to be more careful, Kirlia he almost saw you.”

 

"Kir Kirlia," the Kirlia said bowing its head to its trainer apologetically.

 

“Then again, maybe it would’ve been better if he did.”

 

Kirlia’s trainer, a teenaged girl with shoulder-length ginger hair stood next to her pokemon.

 

“After all, the faster we get this dealt with the better.”

 

 

T.B.C

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh, ominous. 
> 
> Things will be changing up a bit from here on. (maybe) Gonna start getting darker and the angst will really start to set in. So, watch out!


	9. A Scary Encounter

**Chapter 9: A Scary Encounter**

  


  


  


  


“Awesome, Riolu! You’re getting much better at this!” congratulated Ash as he petted the Emanation Pokemon on the head.

  


“Rooo!”

  


Hawlucha, whom Riolu had been with, proudly patted the pokemon on the back. Riolu really was getting better at battling. He was sure it wouldn't be long before it would be in an actual battle. Ash was really glad to have finally gotten some training in. So much has been happening lately like the whole memory issue and gaining a boyfriend, so training was somehow the last thing on his mind most days. Now though, Ash finally found some time to buckle down and get some much-needed work done. Riolu sat on the ground and exhaled deeply.

  


“Yeah, I think we've all earned a break," said Ash as he wiped the sweat off his brow. "Thanks, Hawlucha you were a big help."

  


Ash recalled the wrestling pokemon then made his way to one of the benches where Clemont and Bonnie were watching. Since it was such a nice day, they had decided to join Ash and watch him train. Giving help and advice where needed.

  


Ash felt a small flutter in his stomach. It’s been three days since the carnival. Three days since the kiss. Ash wasn’t sure what made him do it, but ultimately he was glad he did. He liked this feeling. Ash wanted to grip onto that feeling and never let go. No wonder Brock flirted with every girl he saw.

  


_Now I know what the fuss was about….sort of._ Ash thought to himself. 

  


"Hey Ash, you did great today," said Clemont once Ash reached him. The blonde gave Ash back his backpack that he was minding while they trained.

  


"Thanks, Clemont," replied Ash as he gratefully accepted the bag. "Riolu is getting really strong now. You wouldn’t think it knew nothing about battling until recently.”

  


Riolu rubbed the back of its head, cheeks tinged pink.

  


“Raa roo.”

  


"You did really good Riolu," said Bonnie as she petted it. Then she turned to her brother. “Come on Clemont, you promised we could get ice cream today.”

  


"Yeah, I know Bonnie," said Clemont with a smile. "But lets at least get some lunch first. Most cafes around here sell desserts too."

  


Bonnie shrugged and followed Ash and Clemont out of the battle arena. However, it wasn’t long before she sprinted ahead.

  


“There she goes again.” sighed Clemont. “One of these days I’m gonna lose her in the crowd.”

  


"I wouldn't worry too much," said Ash as he placed a hand on Clemont's shoulder. "I'm sure she knows Lumiose City as well as you do."

  


"I know, I just can't help but worry though," said Clemont. He then gave Ash a smile. “It’s kind of a thing big brothers do.”

  


“I wouldn't know. I don't have any siblings," said Ash with a sad smile. "I get it though. You wanna keep Bonnie safe. Like I want to keep my pokemon safe." Ash petted his Pikachu who gave a happy squeak in response. "I'm not sure if it's really the same thing, but…it's still a good thing right? To wanna protect?"

  


“Of course!” confirmed Clemont gripping Ash’s hand. “Pokemon, siblings...boyfriends, it’s all the same. You want to keep them safe because you care about them. You love them. So it’s definitely the same thing.”

  


Ash smiled, then looked ahead to watch Bonnie skip towards one of the nearby cafes. He may not have any siblings of his own, but after all the time they spent together, Bonnie kind of became like a little sister to him. He never said anything about it because he didn’t want Clemont to feel like he was stealing his thunder or something. Especially not now, not just when their relationship was getting off the ground.

  


“Hey, Ash!” Ash jumped as Bonnie was suddenly in front of him.

  


“Ye...yeah, Bonnie?” asked Ash as he mentally berated himself for getting lost in his thoughts again. He could see that Clemont was trying not to laugh which he couldn’t help but feel slightly irked at.

  


“Can I take Pikachu and Riolu to the cafe with me? I want to show them all the treats.”

  


Ash knew that he should probably tell Bonnie that she could easily show them when they all reached the cafe together. He had no doubt that Clemont was thinking that too, but not only was Bonnie giving Ash a pleading look, but Pikachu and even Riolu were also.

  


“Yeah, okay.” he relented.

  


“Yay!” squeaked Bonnie as Pikachu jumped into her arms. “Let’s go!”

  


Bonnie dashed back towards the cafe with Riolu following close behind.

  


"We better make sure she doesn't break anything," said Clemont with a hint of amusement in his voice.

  


Ash nodded and began following Clemont when he felt something under his foot. He lifted it to find a candy wrapper that someone had carelessly thrown onto the pavement. This wouldn't have bothered Ash that much if there wasn't a trash can mere feet away. Ash grumbled about inconsiderate people as he picked up the candy wrapper and put it where it belonged. He then turned to catch up with the others, but in his path was a Kirlia.

  


“Whoa, hey where did you come from?” asked Ash jumping back slightly.

“Kirliaaaaaaaaa” said the emotion pokemon in an almost creepy tone as its eyes glowed an icy blue. For some reason, Ash couldn’t look away. Everything around him started going hazy until the only thing he could see clearly was Kirlia and those eyes. Soon even Kirlia started to fade from his vision leaving only the glowing eyes, yet Ash still couldn’t look away. He barely registered his body relaxing and a strange feeling washed over him. By the time Ash’s fading mind realised what was going on, it was too late.

  


  


\- - - - - -

  


  


When Clemont finally caught up with his sister she was showing Pikachu and Riolu the various sugar cookies in one of the cafe windows.

  


  


“Your teeth are gonna rot from eating so many sweets you know,” he told her.

  


“I know, Clemont you don’t have to….” Bonnie cut her rant short when she turned to Clemont and her face contorted into a frown.

  


“Hey, where’s Ash? Shouldn’t he have gotten here before you did?”

  


“What’s that supposed to mean?!” cried Clemont indignantly. “Ash is right…” he stopped when he saw that Ash was not behind him. He wasn’t anywhere. Clemont felt his blood run cold, this wasn’t like Ash at all. Clemont searched his brain for any possible reasons for this. Pikachu dashed ahead of Clemont, his ears twitching.

  


“Pikapiiiiii!!!!!

  


“Clemont?”

  


The blonde turned his attention back to Bonnie who clutching on to Dedenne worriedly. Riolu wasn't fairing much better. It lifted its aura sensors as if trying to sense its AWOL trainer.

  


“I don’t know...” Clemont finally admitted.

  


Clemont’s heart started to speed up, but he did his best to remain calm.

  


“I’ll go look for him,” he said. “Stay here in case he comes back.”

  


“Okay,” said Bonnie. “Please find him Clemont. I’m worried.”

  


“Yeah, me too," said Clemont as he patted his sister's shoulder. "But I'll find him. Just sit tight okay, here."

  


Clemont gave Bonnie some money to buy herself a treat, then called Bunnelby out of its Pokeball.

  


“Bunnelby, could you stay with Bonnie?" he asked.

  


Bunnelby nodded enthusiastically and stood by Bonnie like a tiny bodyguard.

  


Clemont thanked his pokemon then rushed off to find his missing boyfriend with Pikachu and Riolu close behind. He searched the area, asking everyone he could if they’ve seen Ash, but so far he’s been coming up empty. Clemont felt his chest tighten with guilt. Why didn’t he notice Ash wasn’t following him? Why didn’t he watch his back more? What if something happened? Clemont shook the thought s out his head and continued his search. 

  


“Chuuu...”

  


Clemont petted Pikachu -who was currently sitting on his shoulder- reassuringly.

  


“We’ll find him. Don’t worry.”

  


After a while, Riolu's aura sensors shot up and it turned to Clemont.

  


“Raaaa raaaa!”

  


“Do you sense him Riolu?” asked Clemont before remembering that Riolu wouldn’t exactly be able to sense Ash himself. At least not until it evolved into Lucario. So what the small pokemon was likely sensing was Ash’s emotional state. They must’ve just gotten in range. Clemont was relieved at first, but another look at Riolu’s face told him that it didn’t like what it was sensing.

  


“Okay, lead the way," he told it.

  


Riolu nodded and dashed to the left. This was the second time that Riolu would be leading Clemont to Ash, which the inventor found oddly amusing. He began to wonder if Arceus was teasing him when Riolu actually led Clemont  in to an alleyway. Then Clemont saw something that made his stomach turn.

  


Ash was there alright, but something wasn't right. He was on his knees right in the centre of the alleyway and didn't seem aware of his surroundings at all, and certainly not of the Kirlia standing in front of him with its hand on his forehead causing the teen to glow slightly. There was also a girl around Ash's age nearby typing something into her laptop. For a moment Clemont could hardly breathe from what he was witnessing but then Pikachu jumped from his shoulder and sent out a jolt of electricity right next to Kirlia which Clemont guessed was a warning shot.

  


Both Kirlia and the girl jolted before looking in Clemont's direction. There was no reaction from Ash at all. Finally, Clemont forced his body to move as he rushed over to his boyfriend. His eyes were dull and spacey and his arms just hung limb from either side of his body. He made no indication of even seeing Clemont. 

  


“Ash? Ash what’s wrong?! Snap out of it!” Clemont cried shaking Ash by the shoulders.

  


No response.

  


Pikachu and Riolu rushed over to their trainer with equal panicked cries to their trainer. Clemont glared at the girl who still seemed surprised at being interrupted.

  


“What did you do to him?! He demanded. “Let him go!”

  


The girl stared at Clemont for a few seconds then she nodded to Kirlia.

  


"Kirlia," the psychic type muttered with a wave of its hand and almost instantly, Ash gasped and fell into Clemont's arms. Before the blonde could say anything else, Kirlia hovered towards the girl took her hand. There was a flash and just like that they were gone.

  


  


\- - - - - -

  


  


Ash took a few shaky breaths. His mind was in a complete fog. The last thing he remembered was walking with Clemont and Bonnie. He felt someone help him into a sitting position and he finally started getting a sense of where he was.

  


“Are you okay, Ash?”

  


“Pikapi?”

  


Ash turned to the voice to find Clemont kneeling next to him frowning in concern. Pikachu and Riolu  were  on either side of him with the same expression. Before Ash could answer, however, an image of what looked like a corridor flashed into his head. There was a shadowy figure, the same one from his nightmare. In front of it was the Hypno. Its eyes began to glow red then his vision blurred. Ash yelped a s a sudden headache  hit him he hunched over clutching his head. 

  


“Ash, stay with me! What’s wrong?!” cried Clemont who was now in front of him with both hands on his shoulders.

  


“Pikapi Pikachu!”

  


“They hypnotised me...” Ash muttered once the pain started to ebb slightly.

  


“That’s how they captured me. The Hypno hypnotised me!”

  


“Are you sure?!” asked Clemont urgently.

  


Ash could only nod.

  


“Do you remember anything else? Maybe who it’s trainer is?”

  


"There was someone, but…."

  


Ash searched his brain, trying to recall any features at all that the trainer had.

  


Nothing. All he could see was the same shadowy figure. He scrunched  his  eyes shut, trying to force himself to remember but that only made his headache worse.

  


“Ash, it’s okay,” Clemont told him. “There’s no rush.”

  


the teen finally looked up at Clemont and nodded. Clemont then gazed down at his knees refusing to look at Ash.

  


“I’m so sorry!”

  


“Huh? What for?" asked Ash, taken aback by this sudden change in demeanour. "It's not like _you_ hypnotised me.”

  


“But I shouldn't have let it happen! I should've made sure you were behind me. Here we were talking about protecting our loved ones when I couldn't even do that! What if I never found you?! What if whoever kidnapped you came back?! What if that girl..."

  


“Stop!” Ash said firmly as he placed his hands on Clemont’s shoulders, unable to listen to his boyfriend beating himself up any longer. “It wasn’t your fault! I can’t expect you to watch me all the time, and I don’t really want you to. I can take care of myself…most of the time.” he added when Pikachu gave him a pointed look. “Everything is fine. I’m fine. So don’t torment yourself with what-ifs. Especially if they didn’t end up happening, okay?”

  


Clemont nodded then he pulled Ash into his arms for a hug.

  


“You scared me.”

  


Ash smiled sadly and returned the hug.

  


“Sorry.”

  


After a minute or so. Clemont let go.

  


“We should hurry back. Bonnie’s worried too.

  


“Yeah, okay,” said Ash as he let Clemont help him to his feet.

  


“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” asked the blonde as they made there way back on to the streets.

  


“I’m fine,” said Ash. “This isn’t the first time this happened.”

  


Clemont gave Ash a bewildered look so he elaborated.

  


“Never have a staring contest with an Exeggcute.”

  


Clemont stifled a laugh.

  


“I’ll make a note of that. Let’s go.”

  


“Right. Hey, Riolu you okay?” asked Ash as he noticed that the small pokemon seemed deep in thought about something and staring back into the alleyway. Riolu shook it off and nodded, then followed Ash and Clemont.

  


  


\- - - - -

  


  


“Well that could’ve gone a little better.” sighed the girl as she sat on a bench, exasperated at being interrupted at the last possible second. “Did you at least do what was needed?”

  


Kirlia nodded.

  


"Not a total loss then," she said as she typed something on her laptop. "We'll just have to worry about the memory issue another day. The laptop beeped and wavy lines appeared on the screen with seemingly random numbers next to them.

  


“Seems normal.” she commented. “Especially considering what just happened. His recovery rate is amazing.”

  


Kirlia took a peek at the graphs on her laptop too.

  


“Kir Kirlia.”

  


“We’ll have to keep a low profile for a while.” said the girl. “That blonde kid saw what we looked like and would no doubt inform the authorities. Everyone’s guard will be up.” She closed her laptop and sighed as she brushed down her white tank top. “But at least we can keep an eye on him for the time being.”

  


The mysterious girl stood up.

  


“Didn’t go quite as smoothly as I’d hoped but at least the important job is done, and even if it wasn’t we still have our back up. Let’s go Kirlia. We shouldn’t hang around here too long.”

  


Kirlia nodded then took the girl’s hand and they teleported away.

  


  


  


T.B.C

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	10. REWRITE UP NOW!!!

Okay, this story is becoming a bit of a mess and I honestly can't remember where I was going with it, so I've decided to rewrite it. I'll keep this version up for archive purposes but it's not likely to be updated any further. The first chapter is already up and the fic has been renamed Fallen (Circumstances is now the series name.) Be sure to check it out if you enjoyed this story. :)


End file.
